Bandit of the Woods
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: The classic tale of Robin Hood, told with an Inuyasha twist.
1. Forest

****

A/N: Hello all. Well, I'm sure there are a number of you who are pretty annoyed at me right now. I haven't posted anything in forever, and when I do it isn't the sequel that I promised. Now don't think I forgot or changed my mind, because neither is true. The fact of the matter is 1) I hit a snag in the story that I need to work out, and 2) the inspiration for this story hit me so hard I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy the story. And don't worry, the Agency sequel has not been forgotten.

****

Important warning: As I'm sure a number of you have heard ff.net as implemented some new rules. Now, while this story is not in direct violation of any of these rules (I don't think), there is something I would like to say. Despite what Disney did with the foxes and singing rooster, the story of Robin Hood is not that sweet and innocent. This story will contain the following: blood, violence, torture, death, murder, war, drunkenness, suggestive language and actions, and some light sexual activities (consensual and otherwise). If you are not old enough (18+) or feel you can not handle one or any of these subjects, please leave now. This story is rated R for a good reason. I am not your mother, and I refuse to be held responsible for you lack of judgement. Side note: I happen to like all Disney animated movies, Robin Hood included.

****

Cast

Inuyasha --------------------- Robin Hood Miroku ----------------------- Friar Tuck Kagome ---------------------- Maid Marian Sango ------------------------- Maid Marian's Lady in waiting Shippou ---------------------- Little John Kouga ------------------------ Will Scarlet Sesshoumaru ---------------- King Richard Kikyo ------------------------- Prince John Naraku ------------------------ Sheriff of Nottingham Hojo --------------------------- Locksley Family servant Kaede ------------------------- Orphanage owner Rin ---------------------------- Orphan Souta -------------------------- Orphan Kohaku ----------------------- Orphan Kanna ------------------------- Orphan Kirara ------------------------- Orphan **__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 1

Forest

Once upon a time, for that is the way all great stories begin, in the land of Nottingham, in the forest of Sherwood, there lives a legend: a tale of danger, greed, and true love that transcends all barriers. The story of a rogue and his men standing up against the oppression of a malevolent queen, in a time when money was power and compassion was scarce. Some say the rogue was a fallen noble; others a lowly peasant. It has been said he was an angel or a demon, but few thought him human, for it was told that if you did see him you never lived to tell the tale. Of course, it could all be just some fanciful bedtime story for children. But, as often is proven, legends are a bit of truth wrapped in a lot of myth. So come dear friends and I shall tell you the story, the tale, the legend of Inuyasha of Locksley and the fall of the false queen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Duke of Branshire was a great man. He had all any one could want; money, land, and hundreds of peasants to fill his treasury or his dungeons. On this beautiful day he had business in Nottingham, he was going to speak with Queen Kikyo about starting some trade. He had been warned not to take the path that led through Sherwood Forest. But the Duke was great man and feared no peasant's tale. Besides he had his guards.

The Duke, despite the great warnings of his advisers was traveling in grand style. His carriage was drawn by six of the best horses, bred in his own stables of course. The carriage itself was of the finest maple, painted in blue and trimmed in gold. He was told such a thing would attract the attention of the great Inuyasha: the king of thieves. But the Duke was a great man; he need not fear some petty thief. 

Perhaps he should have.

The carriage came a sudden halt. The horses tossed their heads and snorted in protest. Annoyed the Duke stuck his head out the window ready to give the driver a good tongue lashing when he noticed that a man was standing casually as you please in the middle of the trek. His arms were crossed over his chest and his feet were set shoulder width apart. He was dressed in a strange red outfit that bore exceptionally wide sleeves and legs, a sword hung at his hip, and he wore no shoes. His most striking features, however, were his eyes, hair, and ears. The golden color of his eyes went well with his thigh length white hair. His ears were dog-like and set a top his head. This strange young man was smirking slightly as he surveyed the Duke and his guard.

"Out of the road!" the Duke ordered shortly.

"No." The man replied simply.

"I am the Duke of Branshire and I command you to move!" The duke roared in indignation.

"Ahh, but this is not Branshire, it is Sherwood Forest. And here I am Lord."

"What sort of fool are you? You are only one and I have a full guard." The Duke snorted. As if to illustrate his point the guards brandished their weapons. The strange man looked completely unconcerned.

"But that is where you are mistaken." The man said with a practiced flourish, "You do not have me, I have you. Men." Out of the bushes, trees and from under the floor of leaves men appeared. All were armed with bows and arrows, swords, daggers, and staffs. They easily outnumbered the Duke's Guard at least three to one. "Now as I see it you have three choices. You can surrender peacefully and share with us the things you carry of value: gold, silver, jewels, and wine. And we allow you to leave with dignity. Or if you so choose, you may surrender not so peacefully and we take what we want and send you on your way without your dignity. But you can also fight and we can kill you." The Duke was not amused.

"Kill them." The duke snapped. His guard surged forward without question. The air filled with arrows and throwing knives, most of the guard was dead before they even hit the ground. The Duke now found himself alone in the sea of thieves.

"Now will it be a non-peaceful surrender or death?" Inuyasha asked casually. The Duke turned up his nose and gave an unpleasant 'humph'. "The surrender then." He made a motion with his hand and many of the men came forward. They opened the door and removed the Duke from the carriage, placing him under guard, and began to search it for valuables. A black haired man with a brown wolf-like tail and red-haired man with a fluffy foxtail unhitched the horses for the coach and led them back to Inuyasha. Other men rounded up the fallen guards' horses as well. By the time they were done the guards had been striped of all weapons, money, armor, and clothes. The now horse-less carriage had been stripped of all cargo including several chests of gold, jewels, and silver, a case of wine, and some fine silk.

"I will personally see you hanged for this!" The Duke stated with as much dignity as he could under the circumstances.

"Join the club." Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"Your hanging promises to be quite the party, Inuyasha." The man with black hair and wolf tail said happily, "Maybe I should attend."

"I'm sure the Sheriff would have no less." The red hair man countered.

"But we should attend to business, before pleasure." Inuyasha intervened. He advanced on the Duke, catching the bridle of a guard's horse as he passed. Five minutes later the Duke was tied to the saddle facing backwards. He'd been stripped of his clothes and, to add insult to injury, Inuyasha and his men were making jokes at his expense. As the laughter quieted down Inuyasha drew a broad sword that had once belonged to a guard and turned the horse in the direction of Nottingham. "Now that you have paid the toll for passing through my land, you are free to go. Do tell Queen Kikyo I send my greetings." He said very cheerfully. Then he gave the horse's rump a good swat with the flat of the sword, sending the Duke off in the general direction of his destination.

Inuyasha returned to his companions and swung up onto one of the former carriage horses. On his right was Shippou, a young fox demon. His hair was long, red and matched his fluffy tail. He was dressed in a blue outfit and tan vest. The young fox was a great spy because he could turn into any thing. At the tender age of 16 he knew more about mechanics then any one Inuyasha had ever met. On Inuyasha's opposite side was Kouga, the wolf demon. He was the leader of the recognizance scouts. Kouga and those under him always dressed in furs so to blend with the forest setting around them. If Inuyasha needed to know anything, Kouga was his guy.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kouga called as they started towards their camp, "What was with all that nice guy crap?"

"Feh! You're a dumbass, wolf. If you don't keep them on their toes they might just see a pattern." Inuyasha responded. He reined his horse off the path and into the woods. The others followed without question. Inuyasha guided the group past trees on a trail that only one who knew the forest would see. The trees marked with scratches looked perfectly innocent to the untrained eye, but to those who made their home in Sherwood Forest, it was a trail as clear as any well-cobbled road. 

Soon the familiar path that led to Nottingham fell out of view and a large waterfall appeared in glade a head. The cascade fell into a pool of clear water surrounded by reeds and a bank of lush grass. Inuyasha guided the group along a slender path that went behind the waterfall. They passed through a cave with only the sound of the horses' hoof falls echoing around them. On the other side of the cave they exited into another clearing.

This one was different though. Instead of a pond it had a shallow stream. This clearing was filled with small huts much like a little village. People hurried to and frow going about duties that needed to be preformed. No one took any noticed as the troop as they passed among them. But that wasn't surprising. This tiny village was just a front. Behind it, nested in among the trees was the real destination.

The group had just passed the tree line, when their home came into view. The huts here were more fortified and set close to trees, hiding them from quick glances. Here the inhabitances were busy with chores one would not see in normal villages. They worked making weapons and goods. These goods were not for sale; they were given away to the poor of the villages surrounding Sherwood Forest. The villagers here came of their own free will, all trained to fight and defend those too weak to stand for themselves. Most were men, but women were never turned away as long as they did their part. The few children that inhabited this town played happily along the paths.

A large barn was off to one side of the camp. The barn had two parts; the first and largest was the public barn. Any one could use it to house horses that they had no place for themselves. Extra stock was placed there until it could be taken to villages and given to those in need. The other, smaller half of the barn was Inuyasha's private stock. These horses were only for his and his closest followers' use.

A tall sandy haired human boy came jogging up to greet them. He took the reins of Inuyasha's horse as the half-demon swung down. The boy then collected the reins of Shippou and Kouga's horses as well, along with those of the other three former carriage horses. The other members of the party had also dismounted and waited patiently for orders.

"Welcome back Master Inuyasha." The boy said brightly, "I hope your raid was successful. Would you like these fine creatures put in your personal wing or should they go to the public barn?"

"These six to my personal wing, the rest may go for public use. The valuables take for the next visit to Nottingham, food to the larder, wine to the cellar. After you're done with that go about your other chores. You are dismissed Hojo." The boy bowed deeply before hurrying to do as he was told. Hojo and his family had been the Locksley family servants for generations. The youth was always more then happy to do just as he was told. 

With a wave of the white haired demon's hand the rest of the men scattered about the village to rest. Inuyasha walked over to a large tree where a rope hung. It was an innocent looking rope, with only a small loop at the end that hung only a foot off the ground. Inuyasha placed one foot in the loop and pushed it to the earth. Instantly the rope began to push back. Inuyasha relaxed and, holding the rope to steady himself, let the rope lift him into the air.

The rebellion leader looked up as he ascended. Above him was a small tree house village of sorts. It was higher in the trees then most demons could easily jump in a single leap. This was the head of operations. The only ones who lived in this vantage were Inuyasha and his three most loyal followers: Shippou, Miroku, and Kouga. The ropes were the only way up. Shippou had done the mechanics and Inuyasha had no idea how it worked.

The lift came to a stop level with his deck and he stepped off. His tree house was built around a large oak. The house itself was circular and extended 12 ft from the trunk in all direction. A 3ft deck surrounded it on all sides. Rope bridges made paths between his hut and the other four tree apartments. Three were home to his three advisers; the fourth was a meeting room. 

Inuyasha stretched and yawned as he opened the door to his small home. The house wasn't much. He had a fairly large, nicely built bed that was covered in some cotton sheets and a comforter that had been stolen at some point. A slightly used dresser with a mirror stood across the room. Weapons of all types hung from the wall. The roof of the building was covered in boards that could be easily removed during good weather or put in place during bad. A limb that jutted from the trunk and exited through one of the walls was his only place to sit.

Inuyasha flopped down across his bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't his room back at Locksley manner, but it was home. He yawned and wrapped his blankets around himself. Kouga's information about that duke had been right on the money, as always. Unfortunately it had required getting up very early to set up that ambush. Making people look like forest floor was hard work. Behind his lids images of a raven-haired beauty appeared. With a smile, Inuyasha of Locksley drifted off to sleep. A nap would do him good; he still had men to train this afternoon.

Kouga and Shippou followed Inuyasha's example, each returning to their tree top huts for rest. On the way up they passed a monk on his way down. The monk's name was Miroku. He was dressed in black and purple robes. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Despite his holy looks this monk was less then reverent. Miroku had no qualms about lightening the pockets of those who had more then their fair share. He was also not against stealing the hearts of young maidens.

Miroku stepped lightly to the ground as the rope came to a stop. Unlike most here he was not a fighter. Not that he couldn't fight, mind you; but his job was to watch the goings and comings in Nottingham, most notably the castle of Queen Kikyo that resided there in. He often came to this small camp to listen to confessions, report to Inuyasha, or take back small bags of gold for those folks who needed desperate help to keep them from the bowels of the dungeons. 

Today he had simply come to leave information for the half-demon but found him out on a raid. It was against good sense to leave anything in writing, even in this sanctuary. So he had left the information with the Locksley family's loyal servant, Hojo. He hoped the message would make it to its destination. Hojo was a good and allegiant man, but he wasn't the greenest leaf on the tree. For now he must return to his priestly duties before his presence was missed.

Hojo came running up to the monk, his horse, a dun mare, in tow and ready to ride. The servant bowed to him as Miroku nodded his thanks to the boy. He mounted his steed and nudged her forward. The mount knew her way as well as her rider knew a woman. She cantered through the trees with a gentle gate until she reached the main road. Miroku pulled the mare to a halt and listened. The only sound was of forest. With a gentle nudge the horse walked to the road and turned towards Nottingham. 

Miroku sighed and watched the trees glide by. The forest was so peaceful. One would never suspect it of hiding the king of thieves and his band. A light breeze ran through the branches and played among the leaves. It was nothing like the town on its skirt. 

Nottingham had once been a nice town, not rich by any means, but nice. The people who lived there ate simple meals, lived simple lives, and worked simple jobs. But they had food on their tables, roofs over their heads, clothes on their back, and a little money in their pockets. Not like now. The people still worked simple jobs, but the food was not on their tables, the clothes on their back were in rags, the roofs over their head need repair, and life was a constant struggle. Queen Kikyo taxed the people into the poor house, then jailed those who could not pay. 

Many of the children that now called the orphanage home were not there because their parents had died, but because their parents could no longer pay the taxes. Queen Kikyo and her right hand man Naraku, the Sheriff of Nottingham, had no problem putting the children in jail with their parents. Those children that could not be surrendered had been smuggled away at the request of their parents. Miroku had smuggled many himself.

Not that the children were any better off there then they had been before. The orphanage itself was on the verge of foreclosure; not even it was tax exempt. All the money went to feeding the children. The roof need repair, the beds were little more then straw mattresses, blankets all had holes, and the children had to wrap their feet in rags because shoes were a commodity that could not be afforded, that was of course if rags could be found. 

Miroku sighed again as he approached the edge of the town. Here one would find the church, cemetery, and the orphanage, the latter two far more occupied then they should have been. He frowned at the building that housed the innocent youths. It was a slate-gray stone building no bigger then a large house. The wooden roof was rotting in places and some of the boards were cracked and breaking. He reined his mare onto the short path that led to the broken door.

A small face appeared in a window with no glass. A moment later a troop of children came running to greet him. Among them were some of his favorite children. Rin a young girl with a bright smile no matter how bad things were. She always saw the silver lining before the cloud was even a concern. Then there was Souta and his older brother Kohaku. Both were dark haired and eyed with mischievous smiles that just let you know they were up to something. Finally there was Kanna. A strange girl with white hair and complexion, but pitch colored eyes. She never spoke and was always carrying a mirror, though no one knew why. The only time she made a sound was when her mirror was in danger.

"Lord Miroku!" the children cheered as he slid from his horse. They all jumped about, except Kanna who only smile slightly. Miroku leaned down and scooped the silent child into his arms. He smiled as an elderly lady with her graying hair pulled back came hobbling from the building on aged legs.

"Hello Lord Monk. What brings you here today?" The older lady asked kindly.

"Just to offer relief, Lady Kaede." He replied as he drew a small leather pouch from his robes and passed it to her. Kaede accepted it gratefully, tucking it out of view before anyone happened to see.

"Thank you Lord Miroku." She said softly, "If there is anything I can do…"

"Just feed them." He cut her off. Then in a low voice added, "There will be a run tomorrow, but stomachs need to be filled tonight."

"Aye, they do." Kaede replied just as softly, "But he is only one, even with all the help he gets, he can only do so much. And for that we are grateful." Miroku nodded as he set the small girl back on the ground.

"I will see to it you get more." Miroku whispered as he mounted his horse once again. Kaede and the children waved him off.


	2. Castle

****

A/N: I guess I'll start by apologizing for how the cast list turned out. I tried to fix it but for whatever reason I can't. *Shrugs* I'll try again later I guess. Anyway reviews.

Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I don't own Inuyasha or Robin Hood. I know you are all amazed.

**__**

Reviews from FF.net

Cadey: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I really like that line about keeping people on their toes. Originally it was to kind of merge the rather lighthearted opening with a more 'Inuyasha-like' character. But it worked really well I think. ^^;

****

Jesse the Wolf Demon: Hee hee! That's sweet. ^_^ It makes me happy to be loved. I don't see how you can say you have no talent though. I'm sure you can write wonderful stories. Don't worry about me stopping here, as with most my stories I write the entire thing first, then post. And I don't think I need a slave…

****

Squeakyinuears: Wow, what a long review! I'm glad to know you love my work so much and I understand that some times people just can't think of the right thing to sat in reviews and choose not to review at all. I do that a lot myself. I was a little disappointed myself when I found that my story had been removed, but what can I do? Basically post some were else. Unfortunately, with these new rule I'm having to consider taking down a few of my other stories before I get in trouble for them. But no worries, they are already posted at MM.org. I agree it is pretty funny the Miroku is Friar Tuck, but it was that or Little John. And quiet frankly Miroku was the best choice of the religious figure for obvious reasons. Anywho, I hope to see more of your reviews.

****

MingLay: This story really just follows the general idea of Robin Hood. While I love all the versions of the movie (never read the book) it was the Disney version that got the idea in my head. I guess it probably follows most closely with the Kevin Costner movie though. I spent a lot of time listening to the sound track from that while I was writing, but I also watched 'Men in Tights' a lot too. I love that movie, it's so funny! I guess the way I was inspired is part of why I put such a big warning on this fic. But now I'm getting into my twisted psychi so I'll stop before I hurt myself.

****

Gz Dzo: *Blush* Thanks -^_^-

**__**

Reviews from MM.org

Crimson Demon Keiri: Thanks! ^_^, Personally I've never seen a story like this either and thought it would be good, so I wrote it. To answer your question: Kagome and Sango are in this chapter, Sesshoumaru is off at war (He's King Richard), and Jaken is not in the story at all. Sorry.

****

Precious: Yeah I love the story too, but I don't own the tape…Well, I do have 'Men in Tights'. I love that movie too. ^_^

****

To all my other wonderful reviews: I thank you whole heartedly for your wonderful words and kind praise. I'm sure I don't deserve it, but I'm glad you are all so pleased with me. ^_^

**__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 2

Castle

Kagome sighed as she gazed out over the great hall. It was a party fit for a king, or in this case, a queen. Kikyo had spared no expense in her planning of this event. The food was delicious, the entertainment amusing, and the company tolerable. Kagome herself was a beautiful young maid of 15, born into a wealthy family and had the best of everything life could offer. She wore a beautiful gown of green and gold. Her raven hair hung freely about her shoulders and down her back. 

Next to her on the left sat her lady in waiting, Sango. She had grown up with the girl and she was one of the few people Kagome actually trusted. Sango had long dark brown, almost black, hair that she usually kept in a high ponytail. She had dark mocha eyes that always held a smile for her lady. Sango was dressed in warrior garb of black and pink. Many said it was unladylike, but it was traditional in Sango's home village. As women go, she was tall but finely built. Sango's only job was to keep Kagome safe. The young girl was tough as nails and many times more deadly, especially when she used her favorite weapon, an enormous boomerang. 

On Kagome's right was Queen Kikyo. It was said that the two girls looked very much alike. Though this wasn't all that surprising, both came from wealthy families and all nobility now a day's was related to some extent. Queen Kikyo had long pitch hair but her eyes were a cold chocolate. She was dressed in a royal blue gown with a delicate tiara a top her head, and a fur lined red cape draped down her back. To call her Queen was really out of fear then an actual title of her position. The true King, Sesshoumaru, was off at war, and his once loyal adviser had usurped his power in his absence. 

On Kikyo's far side sat her most devoted servant, Naraku the Sheriff of Nottingham. By looking at the man you wouldn't know the slimy soul that he harbored. His thick black hair had a greasy sort of wave to it and was unkempt, falling longer then Kagome's. He had shroud blue eyes that always gave one the impression he was peering into your very soul. Naraku dressed in black from head to toe, always.

Kagome looked around at the party. It was wonderful, but she knew where the money had come from to pay the expenses. She had watched over the last year as the people had gotten poorer and poorer as the taxes got higher and higher. She did what she could, giving to those who needed it when no one was looking. But she knew if she was caught, Kikyo would have her locked away in some tower on the grounds of keeping her away from 'the filth' that was on the streets. 

That, however, was the least of her worries. Her real fear was of the Sheriff. The man had been courting her for some time now. So far she had managed to keep him at bay with excuses and Sango's help. If he were to catch her doing anything among the commoners the blackmail would be overwhelming. 

A soft smile caressed her face as she thought of the man who had won her heart. He was wild and free in ways she had only dreamed. Some called him the ghost of Sherwood. Inuyasha of Locksley: the king of thieves was the one thing that could ruffle both the Sheriff and Queen with a single whisper of his name. Kagome had been taken with him on their first meeting. He had given her a single rose and a smile before racing off with out a word. She had seen him many times since then and he always left her a gift.

Kagome's thoughts were cut off when the doors were flung open. In walked the man all this was for: The Duke of Branshire. He was flaming red with anger and embarrassment, as he should be, being that his was naked. Kagome squeaked and covered her eyes. Sango looked away, but kept her eyes open from signs of danger to her Lady. Naraku and Kikyo both had identical looks of annoyance. The Duke was doing his best to cover himself with a hat he had gotten from somewhere. 

"Let me guess." Kikyo began as she rubbed her temples in irritation, "You went through Sherwood Forest didn't you?"

"This is an outrage! I want that man caught, flogged, and hung until his flesh rots from his bones!" The Duke screamed.

"My dear sir," Naraku stated in a strained tone, "Trust me when I say I would like nothing better then to disembowel that pathetic excuse for a hanyou. But catching Inuyasha of Locksley is not a matter of just waltzing into the forest and shooting him like a deer."

"I don't care!" The Duke yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table. "I will be returning to Branshire first thing in the morning. I have no desire to do trade with one who can not even keep a bunch of brigands in check!" With that the Duke stormed back out of the Hall. Kagome slowly lowered her hands from her face, as the large wooden doors slammed shut behind the guest of honor. Sango was desperately trying not to laugh; she liked the Sheriff and Queen about as much as cats liked water.

"That Locksley will pay dearly for this!" Kikyo roared. "Out of my sight! All of you!" The hall cleared quickly, most of the guests leaving their dignity behind in favor of keeping their heads. Sango and Kagome rose and hurried from the room with the rest of the group. They turned right and ascended the stairs. The two girls followed long memorized corridors to a nice oak door on the third floor on the far side of castle.

Inside was Kagome's chamber. She had a large four-poster bed draped in sheer privacy curtains. A lounge couch sat on one side of the room next to a small table. On the other side of the room was a large wardrobe filled with fine dresses. A small door on the opposite wall led to her bathroom. Stained glass doors near the couch led to a balcony overlooking the far wall. Another door led to Sango's chamber. King Sesshoumaru had brought her to live at the castle after her family died as a favor to her father. Kikyo had yet to kick her out.

"That was brilliant!" Sango jeered as she flopped back on the bed.

"He was… naked." Kagome replied as she sat elegantly on her lounge, a blush flaming on her face.

"Yeah, I wonder what he said to deserve that?" Sango flipped on to her stomach and rested her chin on her folded hands.

"Who knows, maybe Inuyasha was just feeling particularly mean this morning." Kagome replied. 

"I can't believe you would say a foul word about him." Sango teased lightly. Kagome blushed and looked away.

******************************************************

Naraku kept his seat as everyone else hurried from the room. His eyes lingered on the lilt form of the young maiden Kagome. The way her hips moved made him think thoughts that a man of his statues should never think. His tongue snaked out to wet his lips. Oh he would have her, one way or another she would be his. His queen made a dignified snort that drew his attention.

"We need the trade with Branshire to get silk." Kikyo voice was strained with anger, "But no. That damned Inuyasha had to ruin it." She turned her eyes, which had been glued to the doors since the Duke's departure, slowly on the Sheriff. The dark chocolate color was burning with a cold fire fueled by past offences. "I want him caught. I don't care how, or by what method. I just want him caught as soon as possible!"

"I will do what I can My Queen." Naraku replied as he rose from his seat. Kikyo glared. "I'll start by increasing the bounty. Maybe those pathetic peasants are desperate enough to turn him in. Guards will be posted around the clock."

"You'd better caught him soon, Naraku, or you will sorely regret it." Naraku bowed deeply to her majesty before exiting the room. He made his way through the corridors of the castle towards the dungeons. Here was his domain and he was king. The peasants who could not pay their taxes were his to command, control, or kill, as was his pleasure. Naraku stepped from the last stone stair into a dark corridor, arched way openings lined the wall, intermittently with lit torches, and each covered in a row of iron bars. Behind the bars were vermin… and rats too. The pathetic, dirty, filth off the streets of Nottingham. Each reached for him, begging for mercy, or cowered in the corner, fearing his wrath.

He brushed past, taking no notice of their pleas as he made his way to the main chamber. Here was the castle of his kingdom. The walls were lined with whips, chains, and other devices loosening the tongue. A far wall, with chains and manacles hanging from the ceiling just above, was covered in a thick coat of blood. Near it sat a rack of whips and swords also long coated in blood. He crossed the room to sit in his large throne like chair.

Many an hour he had sat here and imagined what it would be like to have Inuyasha hanging there. To let the whip fall across his back, chest, arms, legs, everywhere, day and night, night and day as he, Naraku, took the personal pleasure of holding the lash. And when he got tired he would find another to do the work while he watched. Perhaps one of the peasants with families. Threaten the health and lives of their precious ones to do as they were told. The look on their face as they slowly bled their hero to death. The look of pure hatred on that waste of a hanyou as those who he had helped turned on him. Bliss. And before he died, Inuyasha would beg, pleaded, grovel, for his own life; Naraku could taste the words already.

But there in lay the problem. Inuyasha, as disgusting as it was, was a hero to the people. No matter how much he raised the bounty, they would never turn him in. Going into the forest was fruitless. It was like walk into a wolf's den smeared in fresh blood. Sherwood was Inuyasha's home ground; the one guard that had made it out alive had died only hours later, but told that they never saw the half-demon until he and others were cutting their throats. He would have to find another way.

******************************************************

"Master Inuyasha?" Hojo asked the sleepy half-demon as he made his way towards the training grounds. Inuyasha addressed his servant with a nod. "Master Miroku came by with a message."

"While I was sleeping?"

"No sir, while you were out on the raid." Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at Hojo critically.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me when I got in then?" The demon snapped.

"Because, Master, it was not a matter of immediate importance, and you looked tired." Hojo answered honestly. Had anyone else said that Inuyasha probably would have decked them on the spot, but Hojo had always looked out for him, even when he didn't need it. With a sigh he motioned for his servant to continue. "Master Miroku said that the areas of greatest need are the Orphanage, the south end, and as always the poor houses." Inuyasha nodded. Hojo had been right it wasn't a matter of immediate importance. He dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand before turning back to his destination.

Inuyasha reached the small clearing behind the forest sanctuary. It was little more then an area that had been cleared of trees. The wood had been used to make the equipment. Lazing around in front of his was a handful of men. They had all been brought to the camp for verity of reasons. Some were smiths, others were farmers, and still others from a number of other trades. But they all had one thing in common – they hated the Queen and the Sheriff. Most had been taxed into starvation. So they came to fight, willing to die so their children might live better then they.

The men had been blindfolded when brought to the forest haven, so none knew exactly where they were. Only when Inuyasha himself had deemed them worthy would they be able to leave for raids or village runs. Those that didn't make the cut, would be give a special brew of Miroku's that would make all they had learned seem like a dream before being blindfolded again and returned to their homes.

Inuyasha glanced around. He had better inform Miroku his brew would be needed. Soon. The men before him looked hopeless. Most were old and out of shape. The chances of any of them welding a sword or shooting an arrow was about as good as Miroku swearing off women. Oh well, maybe there was a diamond in all this coal.

"Get the fuck up." Inuyasha snapped. The men jumped to their feet and looked for all the world like a group of army misfits. "You have been brought here to help us fight, if you can not make the cut you will be sent home. I don't leave men behind, but I don't need a bunch of weaklings slowing me down." He paced in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is your first day so let's keep it simple." He reached a tree where a bow and arrow set was leaning. Inuyasha picked it up, notched the arrow, and easily shot a target on the other side of the clearing. "Today we will start with the bow and arrows; tomorrow we will move on to swords, then staffs, and so on. Everyone cannot be good at everything. Some of you will find your niche with the bow, others the staff, others the sword. Some of you may have skill in more then one; others may just suck in general. That is what we are here to find out. Everyone take up a bow and arrow. The targets are that way, please don't shoot each other, and don't make me put you in single file like small children."

Each of the men took up a bow and lined up facing the targets. Inuyasha leaned against a tree and watched as they drew the arrow back. Most didn't pull back far enough; others drew back too far. He frowned as they released their arrows. Some of the shafts hit the ground, others flew past the target, but not one made even glancing contact. Kouga walked up and leaned against the tree near his leader. He watched in silence at the second volley of badly aimed arrows.

"Having fun?" The wolf asked casually.

"Fuck you."

"That good, huh?" He watched another volley, "We really need the archers too."

"Maybe if they threw them by hand…" Shippou suggested coolly as he appeared on Inuyasha's other side.

"Oh, you two are just a fucking laugh and a half." Inuyasha snorted, "I don't suppose you two are ready to for the run?"

"Horses are saddled." Shippou replied.

"Charity's ready." Kouga added.

"Food's in baskets."

"Blankets and clothes poised to be thrown into waiting arms."

"Special care package for the orphanage waiting for delivery."

"Anything we missed oh great and wise leader?"

"Oh captain our captain."

"Yeah," Inuyasha groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Your sense of humor."

************************************************************

The sun was low in the sky over Nottingham. A gentle breeze kissed the streets, rolling a piece of stray parchment along a disserted ally way. The paper caught on a lamppost, revealing its message to the world. On it was a sketch of a man with long hair and dog-ears a top his head. He was scowling darkly out of the page. Under the picture was the word 'Wanted dead or alive. Reward: 1,000,000 gold pieces'. The wind changed and the parchment was swept away. 

It tumbled past the legs of a several white horses. A stride the horses were Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kouga. Behind each of them was a large pack filled with gold, silver, food, and other goods.

Inuyasha threw back his head and howled to the heavens. All three spurred their horses forward and raced down the cobbled streets in the roar of thundering hooves. Residents threw open their widows and doors as the three demons race past. In the distance trumpets sounded the alarm. Inuyasha howled again, the other two joining in this time as he reached behind him and tossed out a hand full of coins. The streets flooded with peasants, each scrambling for the scattered money. The three raced from street to street, tossing food, coins, and goods as they went, peasants filling the streets in their wake.

They rounded the last corner only to come face to face with the Sheriff and his guards. Naraku smirked as the three pulled their horses to a skidding halt. They whipped around to see guards behind them as well. The three exchanged glances; one worried, one cool, one nervous. 

"Well, well, well." Naraku cooed darkly, "Look what I've got here. Three trouble makers ripe for the hanging."

"Feh! I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha spat.

"Oh you will." Naraku scoffed, "Get them!" The guards lunged. Some grabbed the horses' reins, preventing them from running. Other grabbed at the three bandits. The three demons fought back with all their might; fists, feet, claws, teeth, and flashes of color filled the street. Naraku smirked darkly as he watched them three dragged from their horses to the ground, disappearing below the sea of guards.

Suddenly there was a loud 'pop' and puff of smoke. Guards scattered back in surprise. A stiff and sudden wind blew the smoke away and cleared the view. Where Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou should have been, there was only cobblestone and three innocent looking leaves.

"Hey, I think you lost something!" A voice called from the rooftops. Naraku and his guards looked up. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou beamed down at them and waved like old friends.

"Son of a Bitch!" Naraku growled. The three gave him a parting smirk before disappearing from view.

"Should we go after them Sir?" One guard asked.

"No." Naraku growled, "They are already gone."

**********************************************************

"You two go on." Inuyasha said as they jumped easily from one roof to another, "I have something I need to do." Kouga groaned and Shippou rolled his eyes, but neither made any attempt to stop their leader. Inuyasha leapt lightly from rooftop to rooftop, not even disturbing the dust that lay at his feet. Night had fallen over the land but the lamplighters had only started at the far side of the town, it would be another hour before their task was complete. The darkness cloaked him from view as he crossed another street by way of the air. 

He was heading for the castle. Some would say that this was foolhardy; going to the one place you are despised most, but it did not concern the young hanyou. Naraku and the guards were out for one, for another he was heading for the far side of the castle. Here few people lived. It wasn't that this side was any worse then any other part, it was simply very far away from the main area of activity.

He landed without a sound on a particular balcony and looked around carefully. When he was sure there was no one near by he pushed open the double doors. A cool night breeze slipped past him as he moved into the large chamber, rustling the curtains, both around the door and bed. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, taking in the scant amount of light and turning the room bright as day. The young rogue's eyes landed on the object of his trip and he silently crossed to it.

As Inuyasha reached the bed his sharp eyes easily made out the form of the young woman beyond. Gently he pushed the hangings aside and took a seat on the side of the bed. The girl next to him was nothing less then a goddess fallen to earth. Her raven hair fell freely about her pillow in a halo effect. Her rose pink lips were parted in sleep but the perfect blue orbs of her eyes were hidden from view. The soft satin covers the color of a perfect red rose covered her body.

Silently Inuyasha withdrew a single rose from his shirt. It's petals were the color of blood and velvet soft. He smiled lightly at it before lowering it over the girl. He gently laid it against her temple and drew it softly down her face. The delicate pedals traced a path down her cheek and across her lips. He lifted the rose to his own mouth and lay his lips against the place her's had just been. Without a word he placed the rose down next to her and stood.

With all the stealth of a predator he slipped from the room as if he had never been there, his only mark was the rose. Inuyasha leapt lightly from the balcony and disappeared into the night. Unbeknownst to him, however, a single guard, one of the few that had been left on duty, saw the flash of red and white as it arced from Lady Kagome's balcony and off into the night.


	3. Plan

****

I'd like to give a big thank you to my wonderful, incredible, unbelievably talented beta reader Onimusha. She keeps me from making a fool of myself with my terrible spelling. She is also an amazing writer, so check out her work.

__

FF.net

Anjiburu Iszuzu: I know if they get caught or not, but I'm not telling. ^___^ But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

****

StrawBerySwirrl: *Blush* Thanks.

****

Bluefuzzyelf: *Big Huge Smile* Awww…. Thanks, that makes me feel loved.

****

Squeakyinuears: A favorite moment from 'Men in Tights'… hummm. Well, I like the song and dance (We're men, Men in tights, tight tights), I think Blinken is hilarious, The fact that Prince John's mole keeps moving, and when Maid Marian's lady in waiting jumps off the balcony and the horse moves. As far as Sesshoumaru goes, he's going to act as King Richard would. Yeah, a lot goes on in the last chapter. Basically it was giving you a look at each of the many characters and what they are like. Naraku is supposed to creep you out, that's his purpose. How did Inu and Kag meet? Now that would be telling. I go into that a bit later, so you'll have to wait. Now to the questions: 1) Yes, it would be noticed if they did that all the time. But this is Inuyasha and he just loves to piss Naraku and Kikyou off. In fact most of the time the moving of money, goods, whatever is done by Miroku and *mutters name no one can understand*, but that is getting a head of the story. 2) Back to Inu and Kag… ok, I'll give you this, Sango is used to it. She knows Inu means her no harm and Kag likes the attention, so she doesn't bother them. What if had been Naraku? *Grins evilly* That is another point of read and find out. The length of your reviews doesn't bother me. I like long reviews, questions, and even flames. It lets me know that people really are enjoying the story itself and not just scanning through it. Thanks for the well wishes, but I have two jobs and have 16 hours in college. Not-too-stressful is not an option. That's also why I write the full story, or at least mostly, before I post. Other wise it'd be months between updates.

****

BurondoHimegimi: Thanks! I like the idea of Hojo being Inu's servant too. He just has the right 'I'll do anything for you' attitude. 

****

Jesse the Wolf Demon: Hee hee, Yeah I figured it was. But I'm glad the story makes you happy.

****

Sugarhighs:P: Thanks, I'm glad you like my work. Ah yes, the question I knew would come up eventually: when will 'The Agency 2' be out. The answer is I don't know. 'The Agency' took me three to five months to write. But even though I was in school then, I didn't have job and the last two chapters were written in the summer (I think). I also took breaks when my cat died and my new kitten came. Now with 'The Agency 2' things are a little different. I have school and two jobs. My kitten is old enough to no longer need constant attention, but she still needs to be watched. I've also hit a small snag in the story that I need to work out. This 'work out' time accidentally got taken up writing 'Bandit of the Woods'. Again I can't really say for sure, but I am in the third chapter now. As far as 'That Rude, Arrogant, Violent, Jerk' goes, I want to extend it, but I'm just not sure how at the moment.

**__**

MM.org

Precious: Yes, Squeakyinuears from ff.net mentioned Sango's lack of presence as well. But as I said, to go into that would be telling. No, Naraku doesn't like it one bit, but life sucks for him. Yeah, the new recruits suck, but they've been farms and town folk up until now, so you can't expect them to just become warriors over night.

****

RavenShadow: When the Inu-gang is involved there is always trouble brewing.

****

To all my other wonderful reviews: I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 3

Plan

"This is your brilliant plan to capture Inuyasha?" Queen Kikyo asked in disbelief. Naraku had just finished outlining his plan to draw out the bandit with an archery tournament. The two were in the throne room of the castle. Kikyo sat elegantly on the throne with an annoyed look on her fine-featured face, while Naraku stood before her.

"Yes my lady. Inuyasha is one of the best shots in the land, he will not pass up a chance to prove as much." Naraku replied.

"Inuyasha is not an idiot, if he were we would have caught him long ago. What makes you think he will just walk into such an obvious set up."

"Simple my lady. First, his pride would demand no less, he loves making the fool of my men and I. Second, love makes fools of us all. Offering a kiss from Lady Kagome as first prize should be more then enough to bring him from hiding."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Last night one of my guards saw Inuyasha leaving Lady Kagome's room via the balcony only a short time after he… left me and my men." Naraku frowned deepened at the reminder of their latest defeat.

"Then why don't you put a knife to her throat, walk into Sherwood Forest, and demand his surrender or her life?' Kikyo snapped in annoyance.

"Sherwood Forest is Inuyasha's home ground. He knows those woods better then peasants know the filth they live in. No matter how many men I take, none of us will leave alive. I believe our only chance is to draw him out, onto our turf, alone. Only then will we be able to beat him."

"And I'm sure the fact that you would like nothing better then to bed Kagome has nothing to do with it." Kikyo drawled. Naraku made no reply. "Alright then, let's give your 'plan' a try. But if it doesn't work, we will try my way." She paused, "I assume you will be competing as well."

"I would like to be close to the action my Lady."

"Right."

********************************************************

"What news Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as the monk entered the treetop meeting room. A side from the tree growing through the center of the room, the only feature was the table, a few windows, and four chairs. Kouga was leaning against part of the circular wall looking out a window, Shippou was leaning forward with one elbow on the table and his head in his hand, and Inuyasha was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. Miroku took one of the two remaining chairs and sat in a dignified manner.

"I do indeed have news." The monk answered calmly, "Though not the sort you would expect."

"Surprise us." Kouga said without interest.

"Kikyo and Naraku are holding an archery contest to find the finest archer in the land."

"Who told those ass holes my title was up for grabs?" Inuyasha asked lightly.

"It's a trap I'm sure." Shippou added crossing his arms and a nodding his head.

"Naturally." Kouga shrugged, "The question is: do we go for such an obvious ploy or pass?"

"They seem to expect us to pass." Miroku continued as if he had not been interrupted, "Because they have baited it with something… very tempting."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, "Gold?"

"Silver?" Kouga ventured.

"Jewels?" Shippou guessed.

"Better." Miroku answered. They all looked at him expectantly, "A kiss from none other then Lady Kagome." There was a loud thump as Inuyasha fell out of his chair.

"Smooth move, lover boy." Kouga cooed.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha snorted as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I assume it would be a waste of air to say that entering this tournament is foolhardy, dangerous, and stupid, correct?" Miroku asked dryly.

"Of course it would," Shippou answered, "Inuyasha would do anything for Lady Kagome. The love sick puppy."

"Shippou!" Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"Oh look at the sun. I got to go get you a disguise ready. Bye!" The young fox said in one breath before disappearing from the room in a puff of smoke.

*****************************************************

Inuyasha looked at Shippou like the boy had lost his mind. The young fox's disguise was a simple rosary, provided by Miroku, that when put on changed Inuyasha's appearance. The once white-haired, dog-eared, golden-eyed hanyou now had long black hair, human ears, and violet eyes. His loose, infamous, red outfit had been taken in return for a pair of green tights, a matching tunic, brown knee height leather boots and belt, and a green triangle shaped hat with a single long red feather in it. A bow and a quiver of arrows were slung across his back and a sword was at his hip. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as Kouga and Shippou stifled snickers.

"I look like a fucking idiot."

"No… you… don't." Kouga said between snickers.

"It's a… good… disguise." Shippou choked around his hand, "Your… own… mother…won't recognizes… you."

"That would be because she would be laughing too hard." Inuyasha growled.

"You better… hurry… or you'll be… late." Kouga said.

"I'm going to beat you both into the ground when I get back. You both better be in position."

"Are we ever not?" Shippou asked coolly. Inuyasha shook his head and swung easily onto his horse. With a click of his tongue he urged the steed forward, soon coming to the edge of the woods. He did a quick check to see if anyone was looking before slipping onto the road. No one noticed his addition because of all the people already there. Some people also carried bows while others carried banners or noisemakers to help root on their favorite competitor.

As they arrived at the tournament ground Inuyasha hitched his horse with others on the edge of the grounds. The tournament ground was an open field with several targets set in a line. A shooting line was made of ribbon some 20 yards from the targets. Flags and banners, hung between poles, decorated the area in bright colors. Stands were set up and quickly filling with people. The royal stand was facing set parallel to the shooting range. A stripped blue and red canvas covered the seating area. Kikyo's throne was seated a head above everyone else and the queen herself looked bored. On her right sat Kagome and Sango chatting lightly. On her left were Naraku, who looked pensive, and Miroku, who look impassive.

The blast of trumpets called the competitors to line up before the royal stand. Kagome scanned the competitors with her eyes, sizing up the ones she wouldn't mind kissing. There was light haired man that looked promising. A man with long black hair did as well, if only he wasn't wearing such strange clothing. There was one she knew she didn't want to kiss, and that was Naraku, who was also competing. 

Miroku scanned the man before him in an attempt to locate, discreetly, Inuyasha. His eyes landed on a young man dressed mostly in green that had chosen a place near him in the line. The violet-eyed man looked at each of those seated in the booth, letting his eyes linger on Lady Kagome and himself. There was no doubt in his mind, that man was Inuyasha. But who dressed him? Shippou was one dead fox.

The young monk looked away from the line to let his eyes roam the figure of Lady Kagome's lady in waiting. Sango was a lovely woman in her own right, comparable to the Lady herself. Yet, the amazing Amazon had always thwarted his advances. Still he had a mind to try.

Naraku gave each of his rivals a calculating glance, judging them on their possible worth as a challenge and their possibility of being Inuyasha. None had white hair, but it could have been dyed. None had dog-ears, but those could be under a hat. Some were dressed in red, but not his trademark outfit. His conclusion, he would have to see how was the best shot.

Kikyo glanced at the group in disinterest. Naraku's plan was stupid, enough said. She stood up and delicately cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Tournament of the Golden Arrow. On this great day we have come together to find who is the best shot in the land. To begin the proceedings, our honorable Sheriff of Nottingham, Naraku, will shoot the first arrow." Naraku rose at her side a bowed deeply.

"Thank you your majesty." He walked gracefully out of the stands, careful to walk past each and every competitor, listening for a tale-tell growl. Nothing. He stepped to the ribbon line, pulled an arrow from his quiver, drew it, and fired. The arrow flashed through the air and hit the target with a thud. Perfect bull's eye. Naraku cracked his neck, smirked at the competitors, and returned to his seat. 

"There are ten targets," Kikyo continued, "You will go ten at a time. Those who hit the center will advance, those who do not will be eliminated. After each round the target will be moved back by 20 yards. This will continue until there is only one person left. That person will then compete for the title with Naraku. Good luck to all. Now our local monk, Lord Miroku will bless the proceedings." Miroku rose gracefully to his feet and raised his staff. Everyone bowed their head.

"May god smile on us this day, bless these proceedings, and steady the hand of all those who praise him. Amen." 

"Amen." Everyone repeated before raising his or her head. The first group advanced to the line and notched an arrow. The air filled with twangs of strings and the whoosh of cutting air, followed by the thud of the targets. A hand full of the ten hit the target, but only two touched the center. The two walked off to the side while the others spread off into the crowd to watch. The next group was a bit more successful, with five people passing. Inuyasha was amongst the third group, being one of six that hit the center. The fourth group only had only three hit the mark. While the last group, made of only four people, passed all members. This brought the total from 45 to 20.

The targets were moved back. The first remaining ten went, with five hitting the mark. Inuyasha was with the second group, and among only three to pass the round. And so eight remained. This time they all stepped to the line together. They drew back and took aim at the targets now sixty yards away. The air once again filled with flying arrows with four hitting their mark, Inuyasha among those.

Naraku glanced at the remaining four. One of these was his quarry, but which? One was a man with short blond hair and brown eyes. He seemed confident, but didn't have Inuyasha's brashness. Next was a stout boy with a nervous tick under his eye and, despite his great aim, shaking hands. This was not Inuyasha either. That left the other two. Both had long dark hair, but one had eyes of azure, the other of violet. Neither of these men exuded Inuyasha's trademark of over confidence, but neither could be ruled out either. If Inuyasha was here, he hide it well, and only time would show his true colors.

The targets were again moved back and the remaining competitors took their shots. To Naraku's disgust both of his prime suspects hit their mark, while one of the two he had counted out, the stout boy, did not. The targets were moved back to 100 yards, only the very best archers could hit at this range. The three notched their arrows and took aim. The arrows cut the air as one, only two making contact.

Naraku looked on as the light haired men left the field. This left only two. One that must be Inuyasha. But which? The question still hung in the air like morning mist. Only under the relieving light of his scrutiny, like the sun, would show which.

"For the final round," Kikyo's voice rung through the air, "Each competitor will take his shot separately. The man in brown may go first." Inuyasha stepped back from the line as his only challenger notched an arrow. He released the shaft with a twang. It hit the mark perfectly. Naraku leaned forward in his seat. Inuyasha ignored him as he stepped to the line. He notched his arrow and aimed down the slim piece of wood as the feathers kissed his cheek. He released and the arrow took flight. There was a crack. Inuyasha's arrow had split the others in two.

The crowd was on their feet in an instant murmuring in amazement. Even the people in the royal box were on their feet.

"Very well done." Naraku drawled as he drew himself up, "Inuyasha." The crowd gasped and murmured in shock. Inuyasha turned to look at him with a smile. "Seize him!" Naraku yelled at the guards as he himself made for the field. His course was thrown, however, when a quick movement from Miroku caused him to trip on the monk's staff.

"Oh my! My Lord Sheriff forgive my clumsiness!" Miroku exclaimed as he tried to help Naraku to his feet. This only succeeded in causing the Sheriff to fall twice more, with Miroku apologizing more profusely with each attempt. Finally the Sheriff threw the monk off and rose to his feet on his own. He looked out to see his guards descend on the black haired man. Fists and feet flew and despite his great fighting skills, Inuyasha was outnumbered, badly. When the pile of guards rose, they revealed the man had his hands tied behind his back and a rope around his neck. Naraku looked down the side of the royal box with a grin. Sango and Kagome looked shocked, Kikyo looked skeptical, and Miroku looked on without expression. Naraku sauntered down from the box with a cool smile on his face.

"Well, well, well," He drawled as he walked to stand before the captive. "It seems your arrogance was indeed you're down fall." Naraku reached out a fingered the rosary. Then he gave the necklace a sharp tug. The string broke and beads scattered across the ground. "And stealing from the clergy now too, I see." Naraku cooed as Inuyasha's hair turned white, his eyes went gold, and his ears moved to the top of his head. A murmur ran through the crowd. "Such a… becoming disguise." The Sheriff cooed.

"What's wrong, jackass? Upset to see that I really am the bigger man." Naraku growled and backhanded the hanyou. Inuyasha's head snapped around, but he continued to chuckle. 

"Off with his head." Naraku ordered. Kagome gave a whimper and buried her face in Sango's shoulder. The older girl bit her lip and looked away. Kikyo was now sitting at rapt attention. Miroku had a slightly strained look that only his closest friends would notice.

Several guards advanced on the now growling and struggling Inuyasha. One placed a thick block of wood before him. Another kicked the back of his knees, causing them to buckle. He fell forward and cracking his chin on the block, issuing a string of very dark curses. Another guard pulled the rope around his neck taunt so he couldn't rise. 

Inuyasha raised his eyes as the executioner approached. Naraku had thought of everything, the axe was even sharpened just for him. The shadow fell as Inuyasha looked up at the black clad man. His eyes drifted over to Kagome as she did her best to look and hide her eyes at the same time. It seemed she didn't want to see him die, but feared looking away just as much. The drum roll came to a climax and Inuyasha willed Shippou and Kouga to do whatever it was they were going to do, and do it now!

"Wait!" Miroku's voice rang clear over the grounds, drawing curious looks from all. The monk was on his feet looking calm and composed.

"Why?" Naraku snapped. Miroku seemed unfazed by the irate Sheriff as he took his time descending to the ground. The monk strode over to look Naraku in the eye.

"Even one such as Inuyasha deserves a last confession." He said calmly, and then stepped past the Sheriff to kneel next to the tied hanyou. The monk placed a hand on Inuyasha's head and made a symbol on his forehead with his thumb. The hanyou made no objections. "So my son, is there anything you wish to confess before you cross into the next life?"

"Yes, there is. I'd like to confess that not one thing I've done since Kikyo usurped the throne will I regret. Given the chance, I'd do it all again. And if that's a sin, then may I rot in hell for all eternity."

"That you will." Naraku growled. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Is there anything else you'd like to confess?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at Miroku, trying to see what the monk's plan was. The only thing he saw was the same expression looking back at him. Great. Where were Kouga and Shippou? He was going to skin those two alive.

"That's enough." Naraku interrupted the staring match, half-lifting half-pushing the monk away from Inuyasha. "Kill him."

The executioner stepped up next to the block and raised his ax. Kagome whimpered and hid her eyes as the drum roll once again came to a climax. The ax flashed in the sunlight as it made it's deadly arch. There was a thump of metal against wood and Kagome yelped.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see his reflection in the ax only centimeters from his nose, his breath fogging the blade. The rope that had been holding him in place had been severed. There was a flash of blue flame and a shout of 'Fox Fire'. Inuyasha felt a dagger cut the ropes around his wrist and leapt to his feet. The executioner had changed into the young fox with a pop and puff of smoke. Next to him stood Kouga, dagger in one hand and sword in the other.

"This was your plan!?" Inuyasha shouted as he drew his sword.

"We like cutting it close." Shippou answered with a chuckle as he blasted a few more guards with blue flames.

"Yeah, live life on the knife's edge." Kouga added as he pulled his sword from another guard chest, pushing him away with his foot.

"I don't know what's worse; this stupid disguise, the stupid plan, or those damn jokes!" Inuyasha shouted back as he kicked a guard in the head, the same one who caused him to go chin first into the chopping block. All around them Inuyasha's men were joining the fight. Weapons flashed in the light of the afternoon sun. By standers hurried from the field as the battle turned bloody. Men on both sides fell, splashing the grass red as they hit the ground. The Royal box was surrounded on all sides, cutting off escape for the three ladies trapped there. Sango had a dagger out, protecting Kagome, even though neither side was attacking them. Kikyo looked on in almost impassive interest, not even bothering to rise from her throne. Kagome looked on worriedly trying to spot Inuyasha in the melee.

She was surprise by a strong arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back. She spun around in the grasp to come face to face with the very man she had been searching for.

"I believe you owe me a kiss." He smirked and pressed his lips to hers before she could protest. He gently licked her lips and she opened to him automatically. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced across her teeth. Their tongues met and twisted softly into one. Inuyasha dipped to avoid a sword aimed for his head. After a moment he pulled away and smiled at her. Kagome found herself breathless. Inuyasha said nothing, instead placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. The horses his men used came charging onto the field. Men easily swung up into the saddle, kicking off their attackers. With another whistle from their leader, Inuyasha and his men took off into the woods, scattering in all direction. Naraku and his guards were left in the dust.

"Brilliant." Kikyo sighed dryly, "Absolutely brilliant."


	4. Storm

****

A/N: Ok people, this is the chapter were it all starts to get a little dark. You have been warned.

****

FF.net

****

Squeakyinuears: Yeah, Inuyasha in tights was pretty funny. I was laughing the whole time I was writing that chapter and my family kept giving me strange looks.

****

Leomae108: This isn't based on the Disney version. I just happened to be what I was watching when I got the inspiration. 

****

MM.org

Precious: Nope, for this fic Kagome is more or less defenseless… unless you count Sango as a defense.

****

Moon_Kitsune: I can honestly say I've never tried such a combination. Of course I also don't drink coffee. But I think I disagree when you say money is worth anything. Like skydiving or bundgee jumping, there isn't enough money in the world to make me do that. Period.

**__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 4

Storm

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree trunk as he rested on the limb inside his treetop home. It had been quiet for almost a month now, ever since the archery tournament. They had stolen from the rich and given to the poor. The men in training were doing well, all things considered. Naraku and Kikyo had made a couple more attempts to capture him, all of which failed – most miserably. He had seen Kagome a few more times, and gotten several more kisses for his trouble. 

A slow smile crept across his face as he thought of the beautiful maiden. Her raven locks blowing in a soft breeze, her blue diamond eyes sparkling in the sun. He could almost smell her sweet, spiced honey scent. His eyes drifted closed and he saw her, standing in the middle of an open field waiting for him. Her long gown blowing in the same breeze that tossed her beautiful hair about her face.

"Inuyasha!!" a loud male voice snapped him from his vision and caused him to topple to the floor. The irate dog demon glared up at the now amused monk.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku smirked knowingly but spoke as if nothing of interest had passed.

"The Bakers came to see me today."

"And this interests me because…?" Inuyasha replied as he took his seat again on the branch.

"They do not have the money to pay their taxes tomorrow."

"So… you gave them what they needed. Still not sure how this affects me. You know I don't have be informed every time you give away hand outs." Inuyasha leaned his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes again, trying to recapture the lost vision of his love.

"I offered them all I had, but they refused." Inuyasha opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at the monk. "It wouldn't be enough, we checked twice. Their deadline for payment is tonight. They have expressed a desire to have their young son extracted." Inuyasha gave a solemn nod. 

"You know what to do. I last saw Hojo in the barn." Miroku nodded and left the room. Out on the deck he slipped his foot into the loop of the rope. Placing his weight onto it, he slowly lowered to the ground. Stepping out and onto solid ground he turned towards the large barn. People who passed him gave him nods of respect and muttered things of reverence. Miroku took it all in stride, nodding in response too as many as he could.

The monk entered the barn as if he were walking on holy ground. The air was thick with the smell of stock, hay, and grain. Dust hung in the air as the enclosures' inhabitants kicked up their feet in restlessness. Hojo was working away in a stall towards the end, a soft, happy sort of smile on his face. Miroku had to admire the boy. Despite his lack of wit, the boy took pride in his work and never left a job in less then perfect condition. 

"Hojo." The monk called and the boy looked up with a bright smile.

"Master Miroku! What a delightful surprise." Hojo setting aside his work and hurrying over to the monk. He bowed deeply, an act of servitude that Miroku had grown used to over the years. "How may I serve you my Lord?" Hojo asked with unwavering bright smile and joy of being of use.

"The Baker child needs extracting. This one will be dangerous, it must be done before night fall."

"I will be ready, Master Miroku." Hojo bowed again before hurrying off. Miroku shook his head as he left the barn. Hojo always was the best man for jobs such as this. His kind expression was a comfort to the young and his lack of outstanding features allowed him to pass seamlessly through the village, weather to run errands or do silent work for the rebellion. 

Hojo hurried around behind the barn. His other chores would have to wait, it was only a few hours until sundown. He found the cart he was looking for in only a few minutes. Inuyasha and his men used a number of different carts for a number of different reasons. This cart was the oldest and most decrepit of the lot. Several spokes were missing from the wheels that creaked on the axles. The wood of the cart was rotting, almost completely in some places. In the back of the cart was a moth eaten tarp covering a stack of crates. Hojo pulled back the tarp to check underneath. There were indeed crates underneath, but they were stacked and tied to that there was a small crawl space between the two lower crates and covered by a single crate above. The space was large enough for a good-sized person to sit, if a bit uncomfortably. Satisfied that everything was in order, Hojo recovered the crates and moved to the front of the cart. He checked to condition of the horse hitch. Hojo nodded in satisfaction. 

Hojo hurried back into the barn to get a horse. He stopped in front of a stall containing an old bay mare. She was thinned with age, her ribs and hips sticking out. Hojo smiled brightly at her as he stroked her face lovingly. She was one of his favorite horses. Calm and gentle, good for teaching the children to ride and secret trips into town.

"Come on Angel, time to work." Hojo soothed as he took up the mare's halter and gently lead her out and around the barn. He carefully backed her between the hitch posts and strapped her in. The mare made no complaint other then to swat at a fly that settled on her rump. Once she was in place, Hojo climbed into the bench seat. He picked up a cloak from the seat next to him. It was dark gray and as moth eaten as the tart. The cloak was a couple sizes too large and covered in dirt and manure. Several patches had been sown haphazardly in random places. It was the perfect thing to make anyone blend into the crowd.

"Hojo." A voice called. He looked up to see Inuyasha coming towards him and quickly jumped to the ground, hurrying up to his master.

"Master Inuyasha," He bowed deeply, "What is it you need of me?"

"I didn't want you to forget your sword." Inuyasha answered calmly as he held out a nice broad sword to the young man along with a small wooden crate. "And take this case of wine, incase samples of your wares are needed. You can pass it to Miroku when you're done."

"Thank you Master." Hojo bowed again and accept the weapon and the small crate. He attached the sword to his hip and looked back at Inuyasha. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Just be careful." Inuyasha smiled and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "The Sheriff has been on high alert sense my little stunt at the tournament."

"I will Master Inuyasha." Hojo smiled back. Inuyasha nodded and left. Hojo turned and climbed back into the cart, depositing the wine behind him. He pulled the cloak on around his slim form and pulling the hood low over his eyes.

**************************************************

Miroku sat outside in the churchyard meditating. The sun was just starting to sink below the trees when a sound reached his ears. It was a low rumbling sound. Opening his eyes the monk looked up. Thick, angry black thunderheads were rolling in at an unreal speed. Lightening flashed across the puffs of pitch cotton as they rolled over the land with all of nature's fury. The monk's eyes narrowed in worry. This did not bode well. 

The steady creak, creak, creak signaled Hojo's passing in the rickety cart and Miroku turned his attention to the boy. The heavily cloaked figure merely gave a nod of its heavily hooded head, which the monk returned, as he passed. It was a good disguise, if Miroku didn't know, he would have never guess it was the humble servant boy under that filthy cloak. Miroku turned his eyes back to the sky. There was an earth shacking clap of thunder before the sky opened and rain began to drench the land.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hojo gave a respectful nod to the monk as he passed. This was not a time for his usual behavior; that could compromise both himself and Master Miroku. There was a deafening roar of thunder, that even had the ever-calm Angel tossing her head, and heavy raindrops began to fall, quickly soaking into the cotton cloak. He watched carefully as a guard passed him not far from his destination. The guard made a face of disgust at the sight of him, the manure in the fabric beginning to reek with the moisture.

"Filthy wretch!" The guard spat and pinched his nose. "What have you been doing, rolling with that nag of yours?"

"Forgive me sir," Hojo groveled in a harsh voice, "Been a long day. Might ye know a place for one such as myself to find shelter from weather such as this?" The guard ignored him and spurred his horse away at a quickened pace. Hojo smirked in almost an Inuyasha like manner. The rain came down harder, turning into almost blinding sheets of thick gray before him. Lightening flashed, reflecting off the rain and starting the mare. Hojo whispered comforts to her and urged her to continue forward. The house was in view now, a candle light in the window to help guide him.

Hojo pulled up next to the door and slid from the seat of the cart. Rain pelted the cloak that was now soaked and clinging to his body. Hojo gave Angle another pat of reassurance before moving to the door. He raised his hand and rapt the wood slowly three times.

"Who goes?" came the question from the other side.

"The man of the transparent forest." Hojo replied. The door swung inward slowly. Inside stood a man who looked as if he was once very burly but had lost a lot of weigh all at once. A woman, who was weeping silently, stood behind him shaking. The man held the shoulder of a boy no more then ten before him. His hair was dirty blond, or maybe just dirty, and his eyes were a clear blue and fearful. Hojo gave a silent nod of his head and extended his hand to the boy. The child looked to his parents for reassurance, they nodded, and he took the offered hand. Hojo nodded again to the couple as they closed the door and left the two in the rain.

He turned to his young charge and smiled one of his winning smiles. The boy looked back at him with rivers of liquid rolling down his cheeks, though whether they were tears or rain was impossible to tell. Hojo gave the boy's hand a guiding tug and headed for the cart. He quickly checked the road in both directions for any passersby. He could see the Sheriff and his posse far off, but no one else. Still weary Hojo helped the boy into the back of the cart and under the crates and tarp, all while making it look as if he were merely checking his load.

Carefully he climbed into the driver's seat and gave Angle the cue to move on. The elderly mare started forward, her hooves making a slogging sound in the mud. Hojo hunched himself over to give a more elderly cripple impression as they started down the road, heading towards Naraku. The rain was proving to be as much of a help as a hindrance. The water made his hands wrinkled and look old and made the over sized cloak weigh heavy on his slim frame. As the Sheriff approached Hojo moved to the side to allow him passage and show respect, as one should. Hojo gave Naraku a nod, which wasn't returned, before placing all his attention forward.

Naraku paused next to the cart and glared at it. It did not look out of the ordinary in anyway, yet something wasn't right. He tilted his head slightly to the side and frowned. Something was definitely a miss, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lord Sheriff, is something wrong?" One guard asked. Naraku realized he had stopped in the middle of the road and his men with him, all giving him a curious look.

"No…" he replied slowly, "…It's nothing…" He spurred his horse on. Hojo breathed again. The Sheriff and his party moved passed the cart and Hojo encouraged the mare forward again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naraku pushed the old man and his cart from his mind as he turned his attention back to the task at hand. The Bakers had not paid their taxes and needed to be taken in. A cruel smile caressed his lips. He'd heard that the wife was very beautiful, perhaps she could make up the difference, not that that would actually help. If not, he had other plans for them. His eyes slide back to the jail cart being drawn by one of his men. It was a simple cage, often used for holding animals before they were released for a hunt. Very fitting.

They pulled up to the door of the run down shack of a home and swung down from his horse. Several of his men copied him as he approached the door. Naraku brushed rain from his face and clothes in a vain attempt to make himself look more impressive. Finally he raised his fist and slammed it against the door several times in rapid succession. 

"Who goes?" asked a shaky male voice from inside.

"The Sheriff of Nottingham. Open this door or suffer the consequences." Naraku shouted back over the din of the storm. The door lock clicked and the door swung slowly inwardly. Before him stood a man and a woman. He brushed past them, making a disgusted noise when his clothes brushed theirs. "Do you have the money?"

"Lord Sheriff," The man began, "it has been a rough year. Crops were bad, my wife was ill, and the slight increase in the taxes…"

"The taxes are what keep wretches like you from being slaughtered in your bed, you ungrateful clod." Naraku snapped back venomously as he backhanded the man into the wall. His wife screamed and hurried to his side. Naraku's men chuckled as the man gently pushed his wife away as he stood.

"I meant no disrespect Lord Sheriff." The man said humbly as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Good." Naraku spat, "Now do you have the money or don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Sheriff, we do not." The man replied, his voice cracking slightly.

"I see…" Naraku drawled, "You know the penalty for not paying." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Lord Sheriff. A week in the dungeons for every unpaid shilling."

"Good." He eyed the pair coldly, "You know," He stepped closer and took the woman's chin in his hand, "There are… other ways to pay." Her eyes widened and she pulled from him to retreat behind her husband. "No. I see, you would rather go to the dungeons. Perhaps to save your son." He smiled as their eyes widened in horror. "Search the house!"

Naraku's men flooded the small abode. Two grabbed hold of the man and his wife holding them in placed as the others searched their home, totally disregarding their few possessions. The couple winced each time something broke. After several minutes one of the men approached Naraku and gave him a crisp solute.

"Sir, there is no child here." Naraku turned to the man with sharp eyes.

"What do you mean 'there is no child'. There was a child here this morning, I saw him myself!"

"He is not here sir." The man repeated. Naraku glared at the guard then shifted his view to the couple. A tick had started under his eye.

"Where is the child?" Naraku asked slowly, in a low dangerous voice. Neither answered. Naraku growled. "Fine. Kill them." He strode passed the two shocked peasants and back out towards his horse. Naraku listened with dark satisfaction to the sounds of swords being drawn then sheathed in soft human flesh. A smile quirked the edge of his mouth at the thump of bodies against the hard floor. 

He looked up at the rain-slogged road, thick with mud. His eyes again fell on the rotting cart. Naraku's mouth turned down and his eyes narrowed. What was it about that cart…? Something about it just didn't sit right with his mind. Suddenly something clicked. One of his men had mentioned passing a similar traveler; only he was heading towards the village not away. With the weather there was a good chance they were the same person, but that would mean they had turned away at the edge of the village… right where the Baker's house stood. Without a word to his men, Naraku leapt onto his horse and took off down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hojo looked back when the sound of thundering hooves in mud reached his ears. His eyes widened at the sight of Naraku charging up the road towards him. The Sheriff's eyes were focused on the innocent looking cart with a glare that almost set the wood a blaze. One thought went through Hojo's mind: He knew.

Hojo quickly ran through his options. Angel was an old mare, she could never out distance the young stallion the Sheriff rode, even if she wasn't pulling the cart. His resolve hardened; there was only one choice. 

Hojo reached back under the cart and grabbed the boy by the arm with one hand and the case of wine with the other. Angel walked on as if nothing of interest was happening. Hojo half pushed half threw the boy to the ground, where he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees.

"Go to the church and yell Sanctuary!" Hojo ordered. The boy looked from Hojo to the fast approaching sheriff. "GO!" Hojo yelled as he jumped from the cart. The boy scrambled to his feet and took off running as fast as he could through the thick mud of the road. Hojo drew his sword and with a sure swing cut the bonds that held the mare to the cart. He gave her rump a light slap with the sword flat, sending the mare down the road at an accelerated pace. 

Hojo gripped the side of the cart and tipped it over. The cart had been built with the old mare in mind, so it was an easy task for the young man. Hojo grabbed the case of wine off the ground and smashed it over the wagon; blood colored liquid ran out deluding with the rain as it fell towards the sodden earth. Hojo reached into his pocket and drew out a small sapphire crystal. It was a small device Shippou had come up with: 'Fox Fire Flash'. The small crystal, when broken, let out a brief but bright flash of blue flames. Hojo looked up as the Sheriff thundered down on him, sword already drawn.

Hojo grimaced and threw the crystal against the cart. There was a huge burst of blue flames that caused Naraku's stallion to rear in surprise. Naraku was thrown to the ground in shock, his horse panicking and taking off into the night. The wine took up the burn as the flash died away, turning the flames from blue to orange. Hojo turned and ran, trying to put some distance between himself and the Sheriff. Naraku swore darkly as he retrieved his sword from the muck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku pushed the door to the church open as the sound of a shouting voice reached his ears. He looked out through the driving rain to see Hojo, still a good piece down the road, shoved the young boy from cart and into the muddy road. Miroku frowned. Why would Hojo do that? Squinting against the darkness of the night storm he could make out nothing. Then lightening flashed across the sky and it all became clear. In the distance, approaching fast, was the sheriff. The Monk shifted uneasily; there was nothing he could do.

Hojo yelled something at the boy that got him moving, before the young servant jumped from the cart and cut his horse free. Miroku's brow furrowed. What was Hojo doing? He watched as Hojo turned the cart to block the road and smash something on it. Miroku silently begged Hojo to run, but the boy didn't move. Suddenly a bright flash of blue flames lit up the night. The Sheriff's horse reared, throwing him into the mud. Miroku tried to hide his pleased smile, but failed.

Hojo turned and ran as Naraku picked himself out of the mire. The servant boy had a good head start but he wasn't a match for the well-trained Sheriff. Naraku was on top of Hojo easily, intent on striking him down. Hojo did a rather impressive mid-stride turn and blocked the sword. Apparently all that practice with Inuyasha wasn't a waste.

Naraku growled and swung his foot to catch Hojo's knee. The young boy just couldn't react quickly enough. The Sheriff took out his knee, sending him to the ground, and cuffed him upside the head as he fell. Hojo was out cold before he hit the ground. Miroku bit his bottom lip lightly. Naraku kicked Hojo before turning to chase the young boy that had been in his charge.

Miroku tightened his grip on his staff. The boy was only strides from the church grounds, with Naraku approaching fast, but unless he cried for sanctuary there was nothing the monk could do. The boy turned frightened eyes on the monk as Naraku yelled orders for him to stop. Miroku clinched his teeth and willed the boy to say the single word. The one simple word that would save him from the Sheriff's grasp. The young boy looked at him with pleading eyes, his mouth working without sound.

"Sanctuary!" the boy's voice called through the din. Miroku struck the butt of his staff against the stone steps of the church and a blue shield rose into the air between the boy and the sheriff. Naraku skidded to stop, but the mud made it impossible and he slammed into the barrier, hard. The young boy dove behind Miroku and hide from view.

"Surrender the boy!" Naraku ordered as he, once again, picked himself out of the mud.

"I can't do that." Miroku replied simple.

"I am the Sheriff of Nottingham, right hand to Queen Kikyou, and I order you to surrender that child!"

"I am a man of the cloth." Miroku's clam exterior never faltered, "I answer to a higher power then yourself or the queen. The boy has asked for sanctuary and I must give it."

"He is in conspiracy with Inuyasha!"

"That is not my concern." Miroku replied simply. Naraku roared at him, demanding his compliance, but the monk remained impassive. After several minutes of unproductive cursing and threatening, Naraku turned sharply on his heels, wiped the water and wet hair from his face, and stormed back down the road.

Miroku watched as he yelled at his guards that had finally arrived. Naraku screamed orders, and in his rage made every word clear to the monk. After much yelling and scrambling, the guards had extinguished the fire and picked up the still unconscious Hojo from the rode. They tossed the boy unceremoniously into the back of the jail cart and, with a parting glare for the monk, set off towards Nottingham.

Miroku was left with only the frightened boy, the howling wind, the pounding rain, and a single thought: Inuyasha was not going to be pleased. 


	5. Darkness

**__**

FF.net

Kaye: Yes, poor Hojo. Poor, poor Hojo.

****

Squeakyinuears: I'm glad you like the way I did Hojo. He's such a blah character and so many make him out to have little or no personality what so ever. There are exceptions, _This Can't Be Good _by Ithilwen K-bane is a good example. I am already a fan of Rosefire's work, but _Bottled Genius_ just hasn't made it into my time slot just yet. I agree that Naraku is unlikable, but he's supposed to he's that way. Though 'meanie' even spelled in all caps isn't the word I'd choose to describe him. 

**__**

MM.org

*Sigh* For some reason I can't get the reviews from the last chapter to show up so I can't answer any questions that were asked out things like that. Hopefully I'll be able to do so next time.

****

To all my other wonderful reviewer: Thank you all very much!

**__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 5

Darkness

Hojo snapped awake when cold water hit his face. He sputtered and coughed as he opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark, lit only by torches and a handful of barred window high in the walls. Outside the storm had let up, but it was still dark and lightening flashed in the distance. The low rumble of distant thunder echoed all around, bouncing from the stone walls with an ominous ring. Across the room was a worn throne like chair that stood empty. Hojo felt uncomfortable and tried to shift only to find he couldn't.

Looking up he saw his wrists trapped in shackles that hung from the dingy stone ceiling. They didn't give him enough slack to sit, but rather kneel awkwardly. A stiff breeze rushed through the room causing the torches to flicker and give the youth realization that he had been stripped of most clothing. The simple shirt he had always worn lay on the floor several feet away, but the gray cloak was nowhere to be seen. His wrist ached for relief from the strain of holding his body's weight and he tried to rise, but a heavy hand on his shoulder prevented such movements.

"So…" a dark voice drawled from somewhere above him, "You finally woke." There was a pause as the Sheriff walked around to stand before him. Hojo looked up at the man with an expression few ever saw grace his face, hate, complete and absolute hate. Naraku crouched down so he was face to face with the boy and studied him. Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed Hojo's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Hojo tried to pull away but Naraku only increased his grip to the point of being painful. "I'm going to ask you a question and you are going to answer it truthfully. If you don't there will be consequences. Do you understand that wretch?" 

Hojo spat in his face in response. Naraku drew himself up, a look of disgust on his face. He drew a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. The Sheriff gave a nod of his head to someone Hojo couldn't see. Hojo gave a gasp of shock and pain as a cat of nine tails lashed across his back. Naraku smiled in satisfaction, but raised his hand for his lackey to stop.

"Do you understand now?" Naraku asked as if he were talking to a very simple child. "If your answers displease me, you will suffer. Now," He gave a wave of his hand and two guards quickly moved the throne like chair so Naraku could sit a few feet in front of Hojo. "Where do I find Inuyasha?"

"In the forest." Hojo answered simply a cool smile on his lips. Naraku growled and gave another nod of his head. Hojo ground his teeth together as the whip cut into his back four more times. Naraku raised his hand and the blows stopped. Hojo gulped down air as the Sheriff watched.

"You aren't going to save yourself by pretending you don't know, so you might as well tell me what I want to know. Where do I find Inuyasha?" Naraku's voice never wavered. Hojo lifted his head and glared at the man before him.

"You can't find what you can not be seen." Naraku nodded again.

************************************************************

Miroku sat the young Baker boy down in a small chamber inside the church. The monk served him a cup of water and a bowl of hot mush. It wasn't much, but it was all he had. Miroku's thoughts were elsewhere though. He worried about the young servant boy, Hojo. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy would not betray them. What worried him was the Sheriff's many ways of… persuading those in his possession to talk.

The Baker boy was shaking as he ate at his mush, but whether from fear or cold was hard to tell. Miroku said he was going to fetch the boy a blanket and left the room. As he passed the main worship chamber, the monk looked out one of the many large windows. Outside the storm was moving on. The sky, however, was still black as the grim reaper's cloak. Lightening flashed in the distances, casting eerie shadows in the sanctuary. Miroku sighed. Hojo's horse would eventually make her way back to the main camp, and when she did so with out Hojo, there would be hell to pay.

**************************************************************

"Kagome." Sango called from the entrance to her chambers. Kagome looked up to at her over her teacup. The lady in waiting took her cue and walked in, shutting the door firmly behind her. Sango made short work of crossing the room and taking a seat beside her friend. Kagome smiled at her sweetly and offered her a cup of tea. Sango accepted but did not drink. "Lady Kagome," She began in a soft whisper, concern lacing her voice as she set down her cup of tea.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked as she set her tea down as well.

"There is word that one of Inuyasha's men has been captured." Sango kept her voice low so on one could hear, even with the storm in the distance she was cautious.

"What?! Who?" Kagome scooted closer fear creeping across her face.

"I'm not sure, it's all very hush-hush. But with as excited as Kikyo is, it must be someone close to him." Sango replied. Kagome bit her lip and looked towards the balcony.

"You don't think… he'll betray Inuyasha do you?" Kagome looked off into the storm as if trying to see past into the heart of the forest.

"I hope not, for all our sakes." Sango replied. She couldn't help the soft smile as she watched her lady move to the window and look out. Kagome was so in love with the Hanyou rebel it was almost amusing. "Don't worry my lady, Inuyasha is a fighter. He will never submit with out conflict."

"That's what worries me." Kagome replied her voice shaking as she spoke, "He'll fight until he dies. I don't know if I could handle that." Sango rose, walked to her friend, and embraced her. Kagome returned the gesture with a small smile of thanks. No words were said for none were needed.

*******************************************************

Hojo looked up at Naraku with a glare of pure venom. The Sheriff looked back impassively. They had made it to the tenth round of questioning and Hojo had yet to give in. His back was now a criss-cross pattern of long, thin lashes. Blood trickled from the wounds sluggishly as it followed gravity's pull. His once dark brown pants had turn an even darker shade where the blood had soaked in. Beads of sweat rolled over his naked skin and Hojo clenched his teeth each time one meet with a wound on his back.

"I ask you again: Where is Inuyasha?"

"Stop asking me that?" Hojo growled, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Perhaps you would tell me." a cool female voice said from the door way. Both men looked around to see Queen Kikyo standing in the doorway. She was wearing a tight red dress that showed off a lot of bust. The long gown portion of the dress had been cut away high above the knee, showing far more leg then was appropriate for any woman no matter her stature. She smiled seductively as she swaggered across the room. Both men kept their eyes on Kikyo as she slowly knelt before the captured boy. She leaned close so her breasts touched his chest as she breathed. Hojo's head dropped down and a smile crossed Kikyo's lips.

"Like what you see?" Kikyo cooed. "You know even a queen has… desires. Needs that only a man came fulfill. I may be a queen, but I'm also a woman. I could use someone like you to help me." She leaned closer to allow the soft skin of her breasts press against his sweat-covered chest. "You could have me anytime, any place, you need only ask and I would be yours." Kikyo slowly traced her long nails over his stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath. She moved her hand down to cup him and gave a slight squeeze. Hojo shivered and gasped, his head still lowered, eyes still hidden behind his bangs. Kikyo licked her lips and put them close to his ear. "All you have to do, is tell me where I can find Inuyasha."

Hojo slowly raised his head, his normally soft brown eyes glazed in an unnatural stare. He looked at the queen, his lips slightly parted, and his breath coming in short pants. Kikyo looked back expectantly as Hojo leaned as close to her as he could, his lips stopping only an inch from hers. His eyes slide to half lids as he gazed at her.

"I would rather sleep alone on a cold stone floor for the rest of my life then spend one night in your bed, slut!" Hojo spat. Kikyo was on her feet in an instant, her mouth open in shock. Behind her Naraku almost looked amused. Blood was rushing into Kikyo's face as her anger rose.

"Call the priest. We are about to have a dead man on our hands." Kikyo growled.

*************************************************************

Miroku opened the church door at the sound of someone pounding. Outside stood one of the Queen's guards. The monk raised a questioning eyebrow as the single man had two horses. The monk was already in his sleeping attire, as it was quite late- even the moon had gone to bed.

"Can I help you?" Miroku asked with a yawn.

"Queen Kikyo commands your presence to hear the last confession of a prisoner." Miroku's heart skipped a beat, but it didn't show on his impassive face.

"Allow me to dress…"

"No, you are to come with me immediately." The guard insisted. Miroku sighed and picked up his staff. There was no fighting it; he would have to go. The monk stepped on to the horse offered him and spurred it into step behind the guard's horse. Miroku bit his bottom lip in worry. The road passed quickly, with only the sound of hooves against the soggy road as company. The monk followed the guard onto the castle grounds. Another guard met them just inside the gate. Miroku nodded to the first guard as he took his horse before following a second guard into the castle. The only sound was the soft patter of their feet as the descended into the dungeons. 

Miroku cringed as the smell crawled up his nose. Most of the people here hadn't bathed in months, weeks at best, and the cell floors were covered in straw solid in feces, urine, and blood. In some cells the dead lay in corners, waiting to be moved to a mass grave. The flesh had been picked from by some by the living that had gotten truly desperate. Hands reached out to the monk as he passed, desperate to brush against his robes as they asked God to help them. Miroku hated coming here, it made him feel so helpless. He wanted to help these people, but could not. The monk sent up silent prayers from all those trapped in this small corner of hell.

The monk found himself suddenly stopped by his robes suddenly catching. Looking back he saw a small child looking up at him. She had ragged cut blond hair and green eyes that seemed so bright in such a dingy place. She couldn't have been more then three or four. Her clothes were little more then rags. The guard growled at her and raised his hand. The girl whimpered and backed away, releasing Miroku's robes in the process.

"No." Miroku caught the guard's arm before he could strike the girl. The monk gently knelt down and beckoned the child forward. "What is it you need of me my child?" he asked as he came close to the bars.

"They wouldn't get up." She whimpered in a voice that sounded out of use as she gestured behind her. Miroku craned his neck to look past her. On the floor lay two intertwined skeletons, both looked as if they had taken their breath long ago, skin gray and wrinkled from the dry air, lips pulled back to show half rotten teeth, and socket that were void of eyes. Miroku swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. 

"What is your name little one?" He asked softly.

"Kirara." She answered timidly.

"Well, I think you should come with me." He said softly.

"You can't do that." The guard snorted, "Lord Naraku will not be pleased."

"He will not object," Miroku stated with his normal calm, "Open the door." The guard grunted, but complied. Miroku was after all a higher rank then himself. The monk beckoned the girl to him and lifted her into his arms. They resumed their walk to the end of the hall. The guard open the door and Miroku brushed past him.

The site succeeded in turning the monk's stomach. Hojo hung limply by the wrists from shackles. His shirt had been discarded, leaving him in only his pants. Long whip marks criss-crossed his back and blood rolled from the wounds in a steady stream. The boy was panting, his head bowed and blood pooling around his knees. Before him the sheriff sat looking only half-interested at the proceedings in his throne like chair. The queen stood off to one side looking severally livid. Miroku choose not to comment on her attire.

"What is that thing?" Naraku barked as he looked at the girl in Miroku's arms. Kirara cringed away.

"She is a child. Her parent died while in your… care. She is too young to be at fault for her parent's crimes. I will be taking her with me." Naraku raised an eyebrow as the monk continued, "Being that it is late and I wish not to bicker over the payment for my services, I shall take her in leu of such."

"Whatever." The sheriff grunted with a wave of his hand. Miroku placed the girl on her feet, gave her head a pat, and told her to stay. He moved over to Hojo and placed his hand on the boy's head. With his thumb he made a symbol just as he had done to Inuyasha at the tournament.

"Are there any sins you wish to confess my son?"

"I didn't finish my chores." Hojo said weakly. With his head bowed Miroku couldn't see if he was joking but it occurred to him that such a thing would be a sin to simple boy.

"Is that all?"

"Only a last request." Hojo panted.

"And what is that?" Hojo lifted his head as if every movement cost him a fortune in pain. The boy's bright brown eyes, which seemed to have lost their luster, locked with Miroku's dark purple. His mouth hung slightly open, lips cracked, raw, and bleeding from the constant back and forth of breath. Hojo normally flyaway dirty blond hair was now matted his sweat and sticking to his skin.

"Bury me in Sherwood… where that monster and his slut fear to tread." Kikyo gasped and Naraku leapt to his feet. Hojo turned to look at them with a sharp glare of sheer abhorrence. Then is voice much louder then any Miroku had ever known him to use, as if he wished all of Nottingham to hear, Hojo yelled, "Long Live Inuyasha! Long Live King Sessho…" The proclamation was cut short, however, when a sword pierced Hojo's chest. Miroku cringed involuntarily as the hot red liquid splashed the front of his robes. The guard who had done the deed placed his foot on Hojo's back and pushed the body from his sword. Hojo hung limp from the shackles for only a moment before they were removed and he crumpled to the stone floor still coated in his own warm blood.

"Take that mess to the graves out back." Naraku ordered.

"No." Miroku replied in his usual cool demeanor, "I will take the body and honor his last request." Naraku sneered at him, but the monk merely smiled back.

"Fine. Take that wretched thing wherever you wish. If I'm lucky, Inuyasha will slit your throat. Then I won't have to listen to your man of the cloth bull shit."

"Perhaps." Miroku said pleasantly. He gave the sheriff a parting smile before motioning for a guard to retrieve the body. The Guard who had accompanied him did so, wrapping Hojo's corpse in a thin cloth as slinging it unceremoniously over his shoulder. 

The Monk retrieved the young girl from near the door and left the Queen and Sheriff in the room without so much as a backwards glance. He made his way back up through the dungeons, past all the pleading peopled, and back to the main hall of the castle. Miroku stopped and the guard gave him a look.

"Go on ahead. There is a bit of business I need to see to before I depart." Miroku answered the unasked question. The guard nodded and left for the courtyard while Miroku turned and headed up the stairs.

****************************************************

"Who goes?" Sango asked with a yawn. The two girls had been woken late at night by the sound of pounding on Kagome's chamber door.

"Miroku the monk." Came the answer. Sango blinked several times and looked at Kagome, who appeared to be just as baffled. Slowly she opened the door to reveal the monk standing in the hallway. The front of his sleep robes were splattered with blood, his normal ponytail had been let down and his dark hair was tossed about, and his normally sparkling purple eyes seemed to hold a great untouchable sadness. Standing next to him was a small girl with shoulder length blond hair and bright green-blue eyes. Her clothes were little more then rags and her feet were bare. She looked up at them and titled her head to one side. "Forgive my bothering you at such a late hour dear ladies."

"Cut to the chase Monk, what do you want?" Sango snapped irritably, she was no stranger to his reputation. Miroku sighed.

"Sleep, for one my dear Sango. But I doubt I will be getting any this night." Miroku looked away for a moment, "I'm sure you heard that one of Inuyasha's men was captured earlier this evening."

"Yes, we did." Kagome replied coming closer to hear the news that had been brought.

"He die only a few minutes ago." Miroku sighed again, that sadness in his eyes becoming more pronounced, "His last request was to be buried in Sherwood Forest. I was wondering if I could convince you two ladies to look after this child for me while I am doing my duties." Miroku placed a hand on the girl's head. "Her name is Kirara and I found her in the dungeons."

"Of course we'll look after her." Kagome answered. She knelt down before the girl and extended a hand to her. "Hi Kirara, my name is Kagome." Kirara looked at her unsure then turned her gaze up to the monk. Miroku nodded. The little girl took Kagome's hand and allowed herself to be led back into the room. Sango smiled after them as Miroku turned to go.

"Oh, and lady Sango." She stopped and looked back at him, "Keep a close watch on Lady Kagome, I do not think you will find Kikyo or Naraku in the best of moods for a time." Sango nodded her understanding before closing the door.

**********************************************************

The sun was just peeking over the trees as Miroku arrived in the base camp of Inuyasha. He had stopped only long enough to dress and take the Baker boy to orphanage. Now was time for the hardest part, dealing with Inuyasha. He knew that the hanyou was very fond of his servant and had come to see him as almost a brother as they grew up together. The news of his death would not go well.

Not surprisingly Inuyasha was the first to meet him as he arrived. The white haired demon bound up to the cart and took hold of the reins, but his eyes were focused on the monk.

"Hojo did not return last night. What happened?" Inuyasha barked. Kouga and Shippou arrived both sleepy eyed but interested the whereabouts of the young servant boy. Miroku took a deep breath and slide from the cart seat at stand before the rebellion leader.

"The Baker boy made it safely to the church last night, but Hojo was… captured." A growl rose in Inuyasha's throat and he turned to catch the other two demons in his gaze without loosing Miroku. 

"I want Hojo back here tonight! I expect the three of you up top in five minutes!" Inuyasha's words vibrated around his angry growl. He turned sharply on his heels and stormed back towards the camp.

"There is no need for such things Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly, "I brought Hojo with me. He feels no pain." Inuyasha froze mid-stride and looked back as the monk's words registered in his brain. Shippou's eyes widened and he walked around back of the cart. He moved aside the sheet covering Miroku's cargo.

"Oh dear god…" The fox demon choked out before covering his mouth and looking away. Kouga peeked over his shoulder then covered his own mouth in an attempt to hold back the bile that rose in his throat. Miroku swallowed hard and averted his eyes as well. By the time they all had looked back to Inuyasha, the demon was gone.

Hojo's body was wrapped in a burial shroud and placed aside so that those in the camp could offer their final respects. Inuyasha did not show up for most of the day, and when he did it was already very late. He spoke to no one, but when straight up into his treetop home. Few dared to even speak to him, knowing how close he had been with the boy. Miroku sighed inwardly; someone would have to talk to Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha stared out one of the windows that over looked the base below. He could see Hojo's body and the people who were paying their final respects to him. The hanyou closed his eyes and fought back the lump forming in his throat. Of all the people here, why Hojo? The boy was sweet and kind, and against all odds remained so innocent to the ways of the world.

His mind drifted back to the years before, before the fighting, before 'Queen' Kikyo, before the demon wars that King Sesshoumaru had to go fight. To time when he was young. Hojo's family had always shared Locksley Manner. They stayed in the east wing with all their own furniture, baths, and a room for their children to play during the day. Inuyasha could remember when he first met Hojo. They had been about five and Hojo had been out in the barn helping tend the horses. Hojo always loved being around horses and insisted on helping despite everyone telling him he didn't need too.

Over the years the two had grown up together, and despite their servant/ master relationship, became unlikely friends. When they were still young, Hojo had assisted him in many a prank on Kagome. Miroku joined the fun when the jokes were on the good-natured monk of the time, Mushin. By the time they started school, Sango had arrived and the pranks came to and end in leu of her rather large weapon of choice. As the late teen years set in Inuyasha had taken to courting Kagome, Hojo helping greatly when he tried to see how far he could put his foot into his mouth. When Kikyo had usurped the throne, it had been Hojo who brought Kouga and Shippou to his side.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice gently broke his thoughts. The half demon looked up at the priest.

"What do you want?" He snapped before looking back out the window. Miroku looked unfazed by the roughness and took a seat on the bed.

"I thought perhaps you would need to relieve some of your burden." For a long time the room was silent, Inuyasha merely staring out the window morosely and Miroku waiting patiently. The Monk knew his friend would open up when he was ready. The silence stretched on, with only the wind in the trees to break it, and just as Miroku rose to leave, thinking Inuyasha was not ready, the half-demon spoke.

"It's my fault." The words were so soft Miroku's human ears only just picked them up. He turned to look back at Inuyasha seeing if he would say anything else. When he didn't, Miroku decided to press for more.

"How's that?" Miroku kept his voice calm, even though he could sense the storm rising in the demon.

"What kind of fucking question is that!" Inuyasha roared, "I'm the one who sent him on that mission, I'm the one he took orders from, I'm the one who got him killed!"

"Hojo went because he believed in you." Miroku replied calmly.

"Hojo was a servant he did as I said." Inuyasha countered. 

"He did not! And it is a disgrace to his memory to say other wise." Miroku snorted.

"What do you know? You're just as foolish as he was!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're all a bunch of fucking sheep! You'd follow me off a cliff if I told you too!" Miroku's jaw set and a dangerous gleam flashed in his eyes.

"Is that so?" The monk's voice sound strained as he tried to remain calm, knowing Inuyasha wasn't truly thinking. "For your information, oh great one, none of us, including Hojo, follow you mindlessly. We follow because we believe in you and what you stand for."

"Oh that's much better. Has it ever occurred to you I could be wrong!" Inuyasha roared back, any thought of remaining calm long forgotten.

"As a matter of fact, it hasn't."

"Well guess what, If I was right Hojo would still be alive!"

"This is war Inuyasha," Miroku's voice had grown stern as he regained some of his calm. "Death happens and there is no such thing as a perfect plan." Inuyasha turned away and stared back out the window. Miroku took a deep, calming breath and moved to his friend's side. "Do you see those people down there?" He motioned out the window towards the ground.

"I'm not fucking blind!" Inuyasha spat back.

"I know you look at them, but do you see them?" Inuyasha gave a confused sidelong look. Miroku sighed, "You are not the first to loose some one. Plenty of those below us have lost there loved ones. I know I take their burdens everyday. Many have lost far more then yourself. Homes, children, some have lost all but the will to fight. And they fight, Inuyasha, because it is the right thing to do. They fight so others will not have to feel their pain. They fight because they would rather die then live at the feet of those like Kikyo and Naraku. Every morning they wake and grow crops, make food, and craft wares with the full knowledge that it will be give away and there labor will go without pay, and they do it willingly.

"Early this morning Hojo took his last breath, and with it he proclaim they you and King Sesshoumaru live long. He never gave you up to them. And he did so because he believed in you and what you stood for, not because he was your servant. He lost everything the same day you did. He died with more honor then I would have expected from a seasoned warrior.

"In the end, however, Inuyasha, we are merely a bunch of town folk, unfit to go against the likes of Naraku and his guard. We need a leader. You are that leader. No one is perfect and no one expects that of you. But you have our trust and respect. Some of us will die, and we accept that. But there isn't one person, demon, or otherwise down there or up here that would rather live under the thumb of Kikyo, then fight. If you give up now, Inuyasha, it will make Hojo's sacrifice, and the sacrifices of everyone else, in vain." Miroku took a deep breath and stepped back to look at his friend. Inuyasha's eyes held a myriad of emotions Miroku couldn't begin to place. "Come let us place Hojo's body to rest."

"No." Inuyasha said calmly. Miroku raised an eyebrow, "A pyre, and place his ashes in the barn. He always loved horses." The monk nodded.

*******************************************************

Hojo's body lay on a pile of wood in a clearing not far from the base. Many of the camp's occupants had come to bare witness, forming a large circle at the tree line. Inuyasha, Shippou, Kouga, and Miroku stood in the middle near the pyre. The monk read prayers and scripture with the others responding at the appropriate moment came.

As the monk finished the final verse Inuyasha stepped forward and took up a torch. Shippou lit the end with blue flames when it was held out to him. Inuyasha walked solemnly over the space between himself and the pyre. Starting at Hojo's feet he lay the torch against the wood. The magical flames leapt to the funeral kindling easily despite the resent rain. Without a word Inuyasha walked along the side of the pyre, lighting it as he went. When he reached Hojo's head he stopped, but did not remove the torch.

Then he did something few had ever witnessed. Inuyasha began to sing. It was an old song, even by demon standards, song for fallen warriors and great heroes. His smooth baritone voice giving life to words only one with demon blood could decipher. The words in human tongue made little sense. Presently Shippou added his cool tenor voice and took up a place next to the hanyou. Kouga's voice took up the harmony as he too took up a place at the head of the pyre. Together the three demons sang the song for the first time in honor of a human.


	6. Flames

**__**

FF.net

****

GothicElf: I'm glad I inspired you. Personally, I cried writing it, rereading it, editing it, and double-checking everything before I posted. But I cry at commercials, so I'm not a good measure.

****

Jesse the Wolf Demon: Yes, I like the way Hojo turned out too.

****

Leomae108: I'm very fond of the old honorable way of dying.

****

Pan-Son-Forever: This chapter has fluff, promise.

****

Squeakyinuears: Ah, yes. Irony is wonderful. But look at it like this, there is no more admirable act then dying for what you believe in. So if he hadn't have died then he would be less admirable. Ironic still, I know. Actually chapters 4 & 5 were originally one chapter in my head, but then I wrote it and it was 17 pages in Word. Inu/kag relationship: it gets deeper, but there isn't much history left to tell. I mean all we really know about Robin and Marian is that they were kids together, so in keeping with that theme, not much history left. I like what Miroku says too. It took me a long time to get it right, but the result was worth it.

****

Anjiburu Iszuzu: Thanks. No I haven't heard of the fifth ending of Inuyasha.

****

Hellkeeper: It's already up at mm.org, but I think I rated R.

****

ScarletRaven1001: *Sigh* One of the reasons I write my fics all at once then post over time is to keep out inconsistencies. Obviously I missed one, my apologies for the confusion.

****

Wingsong: I don't even have a computer at work… But I can't say I'm sorry for making you cry, because the last chapter was meant to make people cry.

**__**

MM.org

Moon_Kitsune: There's more romance in this chapter.

To all my other reviews: Thanks.

**__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 6

Flames

Naraku stared down at his reflection in dark amber liquid filling the pint tankard before him. His lips were dry and cracked, moistened only by the occasional lick of his tongue and the drink that rolled past. Thick black hair hung in irregular clumps from lack of care. Dirt smudged his usually flawless face. Naraku brought the drink to his lips and gulped it down. The liquid rolled down his throat, soothing the churning rage that had built in his chest. 

It had gone on for a week. Everyday the amber liquids filled many a glass set before the Sheriff. He didn't care what the type, ale, mead, brandy, a spot of scotch here and there, all worked just as well. All meant to drown out the ringing in his head. That voice that kept reminding him how close he had been. A little more time, and few more methods of persuasion, and that boy would have talked. That weakling would have sung all he need or wanted to know about Inuyasha. But no, that damn Kikyo had to come and ruin it. All for her god damned pride.

Naraku swallowed hard and tossed back the last of the drink. How did Inuyasha do it? HOW? He lived in that damn forest day in and day out, despite the weather. He waltzed into town right under the noses of the best of guards, won the people's affection, and slipped back out, leaving Naraku and his men looking foolish. Always slipping through his finger's like so much sand. And he even had time to win the heart of the Lady Kagome. Something he, Naraku, could never manage to do, even with all his riches and power.

A twisted sort of smile split his face. Lady Kagome… with her graceful curves, luscious breasts, soft pouty lips, and silky hair, she was perfect. The perfect trophy wife for the most powerful man in the kingdom. How he wanted to make those soft lips of her's swell with blood, to feel those soft orbs under his hands, to taste her, to watch her withering beneath him. 

He closed his eyes and an image of the woman of his desire appeared in his mind. She lay on the silky red sheets of his bed, raven hair tossed about, sweat glistening on her body, and her breathe coming in heavy pants. Naraku bit his lip and groaned as blood began to pool below his belt.

A thought suddenly made its way in his drink-fogged brain. He was the Sheriff, the most powerful, influential man, in all of Nottingham. The only one ranking above him was Kikyo. If he wanted Kagome, who would stop him? A cruel smile twitched at his lips. What would Inuyasha do when he found his precious woman had been tainted by his worst enemy? It would be the ultimate revenge. And when Inuyasha rejected her as a whore, she'd have nowhere to run but into his arms.

*******************************************************

Kagome hummed to herself as she brushed out her long black hair. It was late and her mind had strayed to a white haired man who often came to call when the world was dark. Inuyasha never told her when he would come, only that he would, no matter how many times she asked. It had become something of a game for them. But the game was disheartening, for her at least. Many a night she had stayed awake late only to have him not show, or gone to bed only to be woken soon after by a gentle kiss.

Kagome put her brush down and rose to her feet. Perhaps it was time to go to bed; the sun had long ago hidden itself away. Kagome sighed as she nestled herself down in the comfortable bed. Inuyasha had not come, nor were the chances of him doing so very good. She understood that he couldn't come every night, for risk that he might get caught, but still she wished to see him.

The sound of footsteps in the hall beyond her chamber door snapped Kagome from her sleepy sadness. Who could possibly be wandering the halls at this hour? All people with any reason had gone to bed. She noted that the steps were irregular, stumbling a bit here or there, as if the person were unable to keep their balance. Kagome frowned and rolled over in bed. Whoever it was, was probably drunk and just now heading for bed. 

Then the footsteps stopped. They didn't fade as the person moved on down the hall, but rather ceased entirely right when they were the loudest; right outside her chamber door. Kagome strained her ears to pick up the sound of someone who might have slumped against the wall or fallen to the floor, but there was simply nothing.

The sound of her door opening brought Kagome bolt up right in bed. With the torch light of the hallway behind him, leaning casually against the doorframe, was the Sheriff of Nottingham, Naraku. He looked a mess. His hair was matted and greasy and his clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in days.

"Hello Lady Kagome." He said in an oily sort of voice, his words badly slurred. Kagome could practically smell the alcohol on him. He pushed off from the doorframe and began to cross the room. His steps were halting and stumbled, but confident none the less. "You know I've been thinking." He began again, "That you are a very beautiful woman. Much too beautiful to be wasted on that bastard Inuyasha. No, you deserve a man who is just as… amazing as you." By this time Naraku was standing at the foot of her bed, holding on to one of the posts for support. Kagome cringed away, trying to cover as much of herself as possible with her blankets.

Naraku smiled darkly at her as he pushed the sheer privacy curtains aside. Kagome edged away, the urge to call for Sango rising as he leaned close. Suddenly, in a movement much faster then she thought he could accomplish in such a state, his hand snapped up and covered her mouth. Kagome's scream was muted and her escape cut off by the other arm that wrapped around her waist. Naraku chuckled at her struggling as he crawled awkwardly, due to both alcohol and lack of hands, into the bed with her.

"Shhh, my dear Kagome." Naraku's voice was now husky and sent shivers down Kagome's spine, "It will only hurt a little at first." Kagome's eyes widened as the realization of what he planned to do hit her. Her struggling became more urgent and the need to cry for help insatiable. She kicked her legs and beat her fists against him, but he remained unfazed. Naraku moved her below him, keeping a hand over her mouth, and used his weight to pin her to the bed. With his now free hand he reached up to cup her breast.

Kagome fought harder, but only managed to get a chuckle from the drunken man. She could feel herself begin to panic. Her heart raced as his hand moved down her side. What was she going to do? His hand caught the hem of her nightgown and began to move back up. Tears leaked from her eyes. Suddenly, in a moment of absolute panic, she bit him. Coppery blood filled her mouth as her teeth pierced Naraku's digit. The Sheriff yelped and pulled his hand away. 

"You bitch!" he roared. Kagome cringed away as he raised his hand the strike her. The blow never came though. The noise had roused Sango, who was none too pleased with the sight before her. In an instant she had retrieved her boomerang and rushed back into the room. With a mighty swing the great weapon she sent the Sheriff flying against the opposite wall. Sango grabbed the shocked Kagome by the wrist and made a run for the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naraku slammed against the stone wall with a painful crack. He saw the blurred image of Kagome and Sango running from the room. Growling he tried to rise, but the alcohol and pain made his body slow. Naraku managed to get to his feet, but it was painfully slow. 

"Guards!" His voice echoed around him causing the pain in his head to triple instantly. The sound of footsteps hadn't even stopped before he was shouting orders and claiming to have been attacked. If he could not have Kagome, no one would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango threw the doors to the barn open, Kagome still in tow. She grabbed the halter of the nearest horse and pulled it from the stall. The warrior girl tossed the lead rope over its neck a tied the end back to the halter. With all the agility she had acquired from years of training she swung astride the unsaddled horse. Sango reached down and offered Kagome a hand. The still slightly stunned girl responded mechanically, gripping Sango's forearm as the Amazon did the same. With a grunt Sango pulled Kagome on behind her.

Sango spurred the horse forward just as the castle doors opened and a number of guards swarmed out. Many shouted for them to stop, but it was useless. With Kagome gripping her waist tightly Sango kicked the steed into a dead run and took off down the darkened road. It didn't take long for the sound of other hooves giving chase to reach her ears. Sango urged her horse faster. She had taken an oath to protect Kagome with her life, and she would not break that promise. But as strong as Sango was, she couldn't fight all the guards at once. So she ran, not out of cowardice, but to keep Kagome safe. What good was it to stand and fight if it meant Kagome would still end up in the grip of that monster?

Sango saw Miroku look out of the church as they flashed past. His usually unshakable expression was down, his face etched with worry and something else… She brushed the thought away; she didn't have time to wonder on the workings of the handsome monk's mind. She heard the sound of some panicked horses, but didn't bother to look back. The dark forest loomed ahead. Sango knew it was a sanctuary for them. The guards wouldn't follow them onto Inuyasha's turf, they weren't that stupid.

The horse's breath was coming in heavy gulps and foam touched its muzzle as it struggled to keep up the unyielding pace. Sango spurred it forward again as the hoof beats started to gain. Sango chanced a glance over her shoulder. Kagome was clutching her waist with her all her might, the younger girl's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Naraku's guards were quickly surrounding them. Sango looked forward again. The edge of the forest was only just a head of them, if they could just pass into the trees…

Sango breathed again as the sanctuary of the trees surrounded them, and then she realized the thundering hooves hadn't stopped. She looked back, hoping, praying the guards would be backing off. Her eyes widened as she saw that not only had they not backed a way but were in fact gaining on the tired horse and its double load. Sango spurred the horse again knowing it was fruitless, the beast had already given its all.

Sango's head snapped back around, eyes wide with the beginnings of panic. Something flashed across the path ahead. The sound of something crashing through the trees along the path made them all turn to look. Not far off a howl echoed and rose into the air on wings of the night wind. Kagome whimpered in fright. The crashing sound was now all around them. The guards had drawn their weapons and looked very strained. 

Sango spurred the poor horse again as the closest guard reached out the grab Kagome. The Amazon drew her sword but never got the chance to use it. Just as the guard was about to grasp Kagome's arm, something covered in fur leapt out of nowhere. Its jaws clamped down on the man wrist with enough force to break the bone. The sudden weight on the now injured arm caused the man to topple off his horse and onto the forest floor, being stepped on and kicked by the galloping horses before he came to a stop. 

Everyone looked back just in time to see a wolf step up to the man's body. It threw its head back and howled. The cry rushed over them all like a wave of icy water. Other wolves joined in the song. The crashing sound around them shifted and wolves seemed to materialize out of the forest itself. Fangs flashed in the moonlight. With a roar the wolves attacked.

Sango couldn't tell what was going on. All around her and Kagome wolves dragged guards from horses. The frightened herbivores panicked and scattered into the forest, oblivious to the fact that the predators were not giving chase. A ring of wolves suddenly appeared and closed off the path before the girl's. Sango reined in the horse, coming to a skidding stop. They were surrounded. The horse danced, pawed, and snorted nervously. Sango brandished her sword, though it seemed pointless against wolves who had taken down the guards so easily.

"Put away your sword Lady Sango. My wolves have no intention of harming you or the lady Kagome." A male voice said soothingly. Sango swung around to face Kouga and several other wolf demons. Kouga was gently stroking the head of a nearby wolf a cool smile gracing his lips. Sango heaved a sigh of relief and sheathed her sword.

"Thank you for saving us." Sango said as she slid from the back of the sweating horse. She offered her hand to Kagome, who accepted and slid to the ground with as much grace as the situation allowed.

"Don't worry about it." Kouga shrugged, "It was either save you and make Inuyasha really happy with me, or not save you and have him skin me alive; after hours of torture of course. Real tough decision there. Oh and sorry about this, but it's the rules." The wolf demon produced two pieces cloth. Kouga moved forward and covered each of the girl's eyes. He took each of them gently by the arm and began to lead them forward. Kouga gave a yip and the pack began to follow him into the forest.

*******************************************************

Inuyasha lay lazily on the roof of his treetop hut looking up at the moon. He sighed wistfully as thoughts of a raven-haired girl danced through his mind. Somewhere she was under that same moon. He smiled at how it would play on her skin and hair, giving her a heavenly glow. Her dress blowing in the wind and her blue eyes shining. The dress was white and she held a bouquet of white roses in front of her in one hand, the other reaching out for him. He lifted his hand to her as well, watching as her beautiful eyes sparkled happily.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was like silk on his ears. She said his name again and he could feel her breath on his skin.

"Kagome." He whispered back softly.

"No Shippou." Kagome said in a voice that was definitely not her own, "Wake up Inuyasha!" The dog demon snapped awake and bolted up right. His forehead made contact with the fox demon's chin and both toppled back onto the roof in pain.

"Fuck." Inuyasha snorted, not bothering to move.

"I always knew you had a thick skull, but damn." Shippou replied as he sat up and rubbed his chin.

"Fuck you. Is there a reason why you woke me up from such a good dream or are you just being a pain in the ass?"

"Kouga's back." Shippou answered shortly as he stood up and looked down on the drowsy leader.

"Oh let the celebration begin." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I hate to be the barer of bad news fox, but Kouga is all grown up and I am not his babysitter."

"But he brought something very special back with him tonight." Shippou was grinning like an idiot for some unknown reason.

"Well that's fucking peachy. Can't it wait till morning?"

"Nope. It's one of those 'right now' sort of things." Shippou replied his eyes practically glowing with amusement. Inuyasha eyed him carefully. Shippou was too smart for his own damn good sometimes. Inuyasha heaved himself up and leapt down to the deck level and stepped into the loop of rope. "Don't worry." Shippou called after him, "I'll be gone by the time you get back."

************************************************************

Kagome looked around in amazement as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. All around her were cozy little huts nestled amongst the largest tress she had ever seen. Moonlight dappled the ground and danced as a breeze whispered passed. This place smelled wild and free, nothing like that stuffy castle. The wind played in her hair and she smiled.

A sound drew her attention up. Descending from the treetops on a simple rope, was Inuyasha. The moonlight made his white hair shine and his golden eyes glow. He looked amazed to see her and his lips were curling into a soft smile. Kagome couldn't help but take a few steps towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw what, or rather who, was waiting with Kouga. Kagome looked like she had stepped out of his dream. Her white nightgown was being tugged gently about by the breeze and her raven locks played about her face. The dappled moonlight kissed her skin. She suddenly looked up at him with those azure eyes and he felt the air leave his chest. As she stepped closer he had the urge to jump down to her, but retrained himself.

As the rope touched down he easily jumped over to stand before her. Kagome looked up at him as if she thought he was dreaming. Carefully he reached up and placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Kagome." Her name left his lips in a whisper, "What are you doing here?" He was surprised when her beautiful eyes began to glisten with tears and she suddenly threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha blinked in surprise a few times before wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "Shh, don't cry Kagome. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He pleaded in a soft whisper. Kagome whimpered and snuggled closer to him, but managed to stop the tears. He gently pushed her away, but just enough to be able to look at her face. "There now, no more tears. Let's go to my chamber and you can tell me what needs to be done to fix this." She nodded.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm securely about her waist and pulled her close. He slipped his foot into the loop of rope and pushed in to the ground. Relaxing his leg they began to rise easily towards the trees. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as the earth fell gently away.

"Come Lady Sango," Kouga said as they watched to two lovers ascend, "I'll show you to Miroku's chamber. He's at the church tonight, and I doubt he will object to you borrowing it." Sango nodded and followed the wolf demon.

Inuyasha stepped out of the rope loop and onto the deck of his small home. Kagome looked around in awe. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips at the sight of the beauty. Kagome was caught off guard when Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, but quickly melted into him. 

Inuyasha frowned slightly, Kagome smelled of horse, sweat, wolves, fear, sadness, the forest, and of course her own unique aroma. But under that he could smell something else, something disgusting. His eyes snapped open and he pulled away. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. Carefully he leaned close and sniffed her more carefully. He was sure of it now, that smell was Naraku, a drunken Naraku. 

"You smell like that bastard Sheriff. What happened?" He asked gently despite the growl that rose in his throat. Kagome eyes filled with tears again and her lip began to quiver. The growl in his throat deepened. "What did he do to you?" Inuyasha demanded, his grip tightening around her protectively. Kagome buried her face in his chest and began telling about her evening. She told him about waiting up for him, then the footsteps and the drunken Naraku. Then her and Sango's flight from the castle, and how much the guards and wolves had scared her. Inuyasha held her as she talked, his growls growing darker with every word.

When Kagome had dissolved into tears again, he tightened his grip on her. As much as he wanted to run out and rip Naraku's spine out through his neck, Kagome needed him more at the moment. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and walked inside. He sat down on the edge of his bed and settled her into his lap. Inuyasha gently drew circles on her back as he whispered comforts and promises of great pain to Naraku to calm her. 

Slowly the tears dried and she lifted her eyes up to look at him. Her eyes were a little puffy and her cheeks slightly pink. Inuyasha couldn't help but think how beautiful she still looked to him. He gently dipped his head and brushed his lips to hers. It was supposed to comfort her, so he was a bit surprised when Kagome pressed back with bruising force. All thoughts of comfort fell away as his grip tightened around her and crushed her body to his chest. Kagome melted into the embrace. He took her lower lip into his mouth and began to suck it gently. Kagome whimpered softly as his tongue slipped past her lips to explore her mouth.

Inuyasha let himself fall back on to the bed, bringing Kagome with him. She gave a surprised yelp as he quickly reversed their position. He gently claimed her lips again, then moved his mouth down her jaw line. Inuyasha worked his way towards her ear with butterfly kisses. When he reached his destination he gave the soft lobe a nip with his fangs, eliciting a gasp from the girl below him. Inuyasha smirked as he began to work his way down her neck. Kagome's tiny hands gripped the back of his shirt and whispered his name. Inuyasha responded by nipping her collarbone. He ran his tongue across the sensitive skin then up and over her chin. He locked his mouth with hers again. After several minutes he came up for air. Inuyasha propped himself up on his forearms and looked down at her.

"Is this really what you want Kagome?" He asked softly, his voice husky with passion. "I don't want you to do this just because you're upset."

"I want this Inuyasha." Kagome replied softly lifting her hand to touch his cheek, "Please." He dipped his head and captured her lips again briefly before rearing back to look at her again. 

"But we aren't married." He reminded her.

"So. Make us married." She replied. Inuyasha looked away.

"Kagome you deserve better then me. You're a proper lady, and all I can offer you is what you see in this hut. The manner, the money, everything I had when we were kids is gone. Kikyo and Naraku seized it while I was helping King Sesshoumaru fight the Youkia Wars. I can't give you all the things you have now." Kagome looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, not bothering to look about at the room they now occupied. 

"I see all I need before me." her voice was so soft even his demon hearing was strained to catch it. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he rose off her.

"I'll send for Miroku." Inuyasha left Kagome sitting on the bed as he walked out. He made quick work of crossing to Kouga's hut and knocked on the door. After a moment of shuffling, a sleepy eyed wolf demon appeared at the door. "Kagome wants to get married tonight. Can you send a wolf to Miroku?" Kouga eyed him in amusement.

"Damn, that woman's slowin' you down, Yash. I sent that message out fifteen minutes ago." Inuyasha blinked several times as Kouga laughed.

"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. This only made the wolf laugh harder. A howl sliced the night and Kouga fell silent. He cocked his head towards the sound. Inuyasha waited patiently, Kouga had taught his wolves a different code for long distance communication, just incase their enemies wised up enough to hire a wolf demon of their own. Even Inuyasha himself didn't know the whole thing. After the call fell silent Kouga's face was twisted in concern. He slowly turned his eyes to look into Inuyasha's golden ones. The amusement and laughter that they had held only a moment ago had been replaced with shock and fear. He swallowed hard and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"The church is on fire." Kouga's voice was as scared as his eyes.

"Get the horses. I'll get Shippou and some weapons." Inuyasha commanded. Kouga nodded and both canines took off in opposite direction. Inuyasha rushed to the next hut, which was Miroku's, and banged on the door. He didn't wait for the girl to answer.

"Sango, Miroku's in trouble. Kagome is in my hut. Look after her." He was gone before she could open the door. He landed next in front of Shippou's door and kicked it in. "The church is on fire, let's go!" he yelled at the surprised fox. Shippou didn't have time to answer before Inuyasha was gone as fast as he had appeared. The half demon ignored the bridges between the huts, and merely leapt the distance in a single agile jump. He yanked open the door and rushed inside. "Kagome stay here. I'll be back." He said shortly as he grabbed Tetsusaiga from its stand. He didn't give her any more time to answer then anyone else before rushing out. He ignored the rope and jumped off the edge of the deck. 

Inuyasha and Shippou touched down about the same time. Kouga was waiting for them on the ground astride a large bay war-horse. He held the reins of Shippou's roan and Inuyasha's dapple-gray. The two demons leapt easily onto their mounts and all took off into the night. 

The horses' hooves thundered over the earth at breakneck speed. All three mounts were crossed with demon blood, making them faster, stronger, and longer winded then anything the Sheriff or his guards had. Trees flashed past in a blur of nightshade brown and green. The rebels turned onto the main path and spurred their horses forward with all the speed they had. Manes, tails, and hair whipped in the wind as they practically flew over the ground. 

They broke through the tree line and onto the road leading to Nottingham. Before them stood the once proud church, engulfed in flames. The flames reached towards the sky as if trying to touch the stars. Even the stones seemed to burn. The small group came to a skidding halt next in the churchyard and leapt off. 

Inuyasha reached the doors first and slammed his fist into them. The already half burned doors flew off their hedges with a loud crack. Inside, flames had already taken over. Pews, hand crafted many a year ago, were already black, some crumbling under their own weight. Flames crawled across the floor and up the walls, consuming everything in their path. Thick black smoke boiled over head, trapped by the still standing roof.

The three demons covered their mouth and noses with bits of cloth and ran into the flames. The church wasn't very big, only a main room, a couple of smaller rooms, and a cellar for the sacramental wine. Kouga took the room off to the right, which was normally Miroku's living chamber, Shippou went to the left, to a room mainly for church guests, and Inuyasha headed for the cellar. 

Kouga pushed the door of Miroku's chamber open with a great effort. The door and been barred from the inside, but the flames' heat had made the heavy lock weak. The flames hadn't made their way here yet, but smoke had leaked in from the cracks in the door. The wolf demon looked around desperately. The smoke in the room made it hard to see. Kouga could just make out the sparse furnishings of the chamber. There was a bed, table, chair, and a chest at the bed's foot. Kouga called out for the monk, but only got a lung full of smoke for his trouble. Coughing hard as he tried to look through the smoke with eyes that tried to wash the offending gas away. With another fierce cough, the wolf demon hurried into the room. He knocked the table over to see under it, finding nothing he up ended the bed; still no Miroku. Desperate to find his friend and get out of the inferno he kicked open the chest, only to find robes. Cursing darkly the wolf ran from the room.

The left chamber door was yet untouched by flames when Shippou reached it. He threw his shoulder into the wooded barrier with as much force as he could. The door broke open with some difficulty, but opened none the less. It was a mistake. The flame instantly latched themselves to the fresh air, rushing into the room in a heavy back draft. The young fox had just enough time to throw up a shield of his own flames before he was engulfed. When the flames died down to their previous level, Shippou pushed past now burning furniture to search the room for his friend. This room was also used for storage, so had a number of items besides the bed. Shippou didn't bother with things that couldn't hide a body, but ripped the doors off a wardrobe, only to find it empty. He kicked the bed over, but there was nothing there. The fox turned and broke several more pieces of furniture before he felt his lungs burn for oxygen and was forced back towards the main door.

Inuyasha leapt down the steps of the wine cellar. Lining the walls were at least 20 large barrels of wine and two large wine racks stood in the middle of the room. The flames here were fewer and farther between then those on the floor above. He hurried around the room checking between barrels and behind racks, anywhere someone could be hidden from view. By the time he had made a complete circle, he was still empty-handed. He roared in frustration and slammed both his fists into the hard stone floor. He felt the building shake around him. Hot ash and hunks of burning wood fell from the ceiling. He looked up as if he could glare the fire into submission, but his eyes fell on something else entirely. One of the wine racks was swaying dangerously back and forth. Inuyasha's eyes widened as it over balanced and began to fall.

"Shit!" He whispered. In the blink of an eye he had leapt straight into the air. He crashed through the ceiling above. The half demon grabbed Kouga and Shippou as they rushed past, before jumping again. This time all three demons went through the roof of the church. There was a deafening boom as alcohol hit flames and a rush of heat as the fire reached out to reclaim the escapees. The three were separated by the force, all landing painfully several dozen meters away. Their horses had started away by the blast and now came to stand with their riders.

The three demons looked up as the church groaned. Burnt beams and rafters snapped like dead twigs, then with a final death moan the whole structure collapsed in on itself. Heavy stone blocked cracked and smashed under the weight of their kin. Flames reached out for life giving oxygen around the stones that had started to glow, some starting to melt.

Shippou bowed his head and breathed deeply. Kouga looked away and gave voice to a pained cry. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as angry tears began to burn his cheeks. The worst part was not knowing. None of them had found the monk, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Had he been locked in somewhere? Was he now under that pile of burning rock? The rebel leader tried to climb to his feet only to have his knees give out beneath him. He slammed his fist into the ground angrily, leaving a large dent. He buried his face into his arms. Around him Shippou had silent tears leaking down his cheeks, dampening his shirt. Kouga's howls had died to whimpers. Each rebel too far off in their own world to notice anything around them.

Inuyasha jumped when a small hand touched his arm. He bolted up right to find himself looking down on a small girl. She had white hair, dark eyes, and a perfectly round mirror. He blinked a few times not sure what he was seeing. Slowly she raised the mirror to him as if she wished him to look into it. Inuyasha looked at his reflection for only a moment before it blurred and changed.

Before him he saw a scene as if he were standing in the churchyard. He saw Miroku stick his head out of the church as Sango and Kagome flashed past on their horse. The monk ran from the church to stand in the rode between the girls and the fast approaching guard. Miroku lifted his staff and struck the ground. Blue light exploded upwards, causing several of the guards' horses to start and some to even throw their riders. A handful of guards charged past, giving chase to the fleeing females.

Inuyasha continued to watch as the guards who had been thrown rose and attacked the monk. Miroku fought against the attack, taking out several guards with his staff. But the monk was outnumbered, by a lot. Two guards managed to grab his wrists and twisted them behind his back. Another cuffed him in the head, and the monk fell limp. One guard lifted the monk onto a horse while the others began to set fire to the church. 

The small girl pulled the mirror back and the picture faded. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief for a moment, then sighed. The girl looked back at him with a blank stare, but something made him want to believe what she was showing him. _'Kanna's a good girl, quite though. She needs her sister, only she can truly understand the child's strange powers fully. She is still so innocent.'_ Those had been Miroku's words. Miroku had trusted her, he would trust her. Only one final thought filtered through his mind. Miroku was alive.


	7. War

**__**

FF.net

Chickt56: The boy is at the orphanage. It's in the chapter before late, promise.

****

Squeakyinuears: We have progressed from meanie to evil, and I thought you said meanie was as bad as you got. LOL. ^__^. Anyway, yeah I meant 'writhing' and 'quiet'… but I can't be perfect. Most of the time anyway. No offence taken. I'm glad you liked it, and try not to worry too much about Miroku.

****

Forgotten Sorceress: Glad you like it. But isn't your wonderful Harry Potter cross over AU…?

****

Leomea108: I knew this would come up. Ok, first I'm really just working off the idea of Robin Hood and not a specific movie or book. Now about the sex after marriage: In the story of Robin Hood, both the sheriff and Robin are the 'good guy' and the 'bad guy'. The Sheriff id the 'good guy' in the social sense but the 'bad guy' in the moral sense, while Robin is the exact opposite. So if Naraku see things one way, Inuyasha sees it the other. You'll notice they both fanaticized about her, but Inuyasha's fantasies were always chaste and sweet, while Naraku's were, well, not. Sorry I confused you.

****

Kaye: *Blush* you flatter me.

****

GothicElf: Kill Miroku? Never!

**__**

MM.org

Lil'Inu: Please refer to GothicElf's response.

****

To my other reviewers: Thank you all.

**__**

Bandit of the Woods

Chapter 7

War

Miroku's vision swam as he opened his eyes. He squeezed them shut again and swallowed hard. His head throbbed painfully and the blood pounded in his ears. The monk opened his eyes again, this time with much more care. He blinked several times trying to focus. At first everything was dark, but as his eyes adjusted he could make out the shapes around him.

Before him he could make out a row of vertical bars. Laid about his feet was soiled straw that, even in the dark, he could see vermin moving about in. Torch light danced across the walls and floor burning from beyond the bars. Across the narrow hall he could make out a similar cage, housing several other poor beings.

Miroku groaned and shifted to a more comfortable position, but quickly found he couldn't. Looking up he saw his wrists shackled to the wall, just high enough so he couldn't quite sit on the floor. Carefully he pulled his legs, stiff from lack of use and the cold of the stone floor, and tucked them under him so he was kneeling, taking the pressure from his wrists. He closed his eyes again and leaned his head against the cold stone wall. In the distance he could hear the steady rhythm of footfalls, growing closer.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice drawled, "Of all the people I expected to be helping Inuyasha, you were not it." Miroku opened his eyes again to see Naraku. The sheriff was leaning against the bars looking in at him with an expression that could only be called dark amusement. His mouth was twisted into a disapproving smile and his eyes flashed in the torchlight. "Of course, it was the perfect cover wasn't it." Naraku sneered, "The humble monk, merely doing his duty to the kind gentle folk of Nottingham. You walked in and out of the castle as you pleased, no one questioning your motives."

Naraku pushed off the wall and made a show of passing the in front of the bars. He took a set of keys from his belt with a lazy air and flipped through the keys with almost absentminded hands. Finally coming to the one he wanted he slipped it into the lock with a metallic clatter. The barred door swung inward with a loud creak. Naraku took his time replacing his keys before folding his hands behind his back and sauntering in.

"Love is a funny thing isn't it." Naraku asked as he stopped in front of the monk.

"What does one like you know of love?" Miroku asked calmly.

"I know it makes fools of men." Naraku replied, "Everyone in the country knows you have a thing for that waiting wench of Kagome's, Bongo or whatever her names is."

"That's Sango," Miroku snorted sharply, "And that's Lady to you."

"Whatever." Naraku gave his hand a dismissive wave, "The point is, when those two fled the castle, you helped them. You knew that that horse would never make it into the forest with its double load. But she was too proud to call for help and you helped anyway. Your vow only covers protecting those who call for sanctuary." Naraku crouched before him and folded his hands. "You delivered two innocent girls into the hand of the enemy. That's a high crime." The sheriff paused and took a deep breath, "I would take great delight in seeing what information you could divulge if left… in my care. But I think that would be a waist of my time." Naraku straighten again and looked down on the still silent monk. "Your hanging is this afternoon. Personally, I wait with great anticipation."

Miroku watched as Naraku left in the same manner as he entered. With a sigh he closed his eyes again, trying to block out the spinning room. He was surprised that he had no fear of death. Did he think some how he would be saved? He wasn't even sure if Inuyasha knew where he was. Perhaps it was his years of training in the priesthood, he knew what was waiting for him. Maybe it just didn't feel real.

A sound above him made him look up and to the left. Through the three vertical bars in the tiny, ground level window near the ceiling of his cell he could see the first light of morning coming over the trees and houses. Shadows shifted slightly and even through the poor light and his own blurred vision, Miroku could make out the shape of a wolf. He shifted and its eyes caught the light just right to give them that creepy, unearthly glow. Miroku smiled and closed his eyes again. Or maybe he was positive the hanyou rebel would do everything in his power to see Miroku alive and safe.

****************************************************

Inuyasha slammed the door to his hut open with such force the sound made the two girls jump. Kagome was kneeling on his bed next to Sango, who looked as if she expected the worst. Inuyasha stood in the doorway for a long moment, his eyes intense with a blaze of up most loathing. 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was soft and slightly frightened, but it was enough. Inuyasha looked directly at her and slumped. With a defeated sigh he walked over a sat on the bed next to her. Kagome scooted close and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her then, with a slight comforted smile, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to her.

"I know you wanted to get married tonight Kagome, but it seems there are some… complications."

"Complications…" Sango repeated. Kagome just looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Miroku's been captured." Kagome gave a small gasp and Sango's eyes darken with a range of emotions. "We're going to get him back." Inuyasha continued, his gaze shifting from the girl in his arms to her guardian. "Kouga has his wolves all over Nottingham looking for him. As soon as we know what's going on, we will make a plan and get him back."

"I'm helping." Sango said with a voice that told anyone not to argue, "If I had asked for sanctuary, Miroku wouldn't be in trouble."

"Maybe," Inuyasha agreed nonchalantly, "Maybe not. It's a moot point now. The best thing you can do is look after Kagome while I'm gone." Sango eyed him dryly.

"She isn't a little girl anymore, Inuyasha. But I'm sure you of all people have already noticed that." The Amazon looked at his as if she dared him to say otherwise. Inuyasha snorted in response. As much as he hated to admit it, the woman had a point. Kagome wasn't exactly in danger in his treetop chamber, and Sango would be a vital asset to them. Not only was she a strong fighter, she knew the castle better any of them.

"Fine. But I'm in charge." Inuyasha snorted. Sango nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Don't get a head of yourself." Inuyasha snorted, "We have to wait for the wolves to report first, then we can make plans. You'll find Kouga and Shippou waiting in the center meeting room." She nodded and left, catching the tone in his voice on the last sentence. When the door had closed completely behind her he turned to Kagome again. His eyes softened and he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. Kagome leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon."

"I know." She replied softly without opening her eyes. He gentle pressed his lips to hers for a second.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Then we can get married and have lots of kids." He said lightly.

"Just make sure you come back to me." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha responded instantly, pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

"I'll be back Kagome, I swear it." He whispered in reply. Inuyasha clutched her tighter for only a second before letting go and rising. Kagome did her best to keep a hold on him, but released when he looked at her with those soft gold eyes. Her hands and eyes dropped to her lap as she bit her lip in an attempt not to cry. Inuyasha crouched down in front of her and gently lifted her chin. "I promise Kagome, I will be back." She nodded and he leaned forward and kissed her again. He was just starting to deepen the kiss, when the howl of a far off wolf reached his ears. Reluctantly he pulled away and rose once more to his feet. With a one last look back, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Inuyasha walked into the meeting room to find Sango waiting with as much patience as the situation allowed. She kept shifting her weight, glancing around, and readjusting that huge boomerang of hers. Kouga was stand near the window listening intently to the incoming information. Shippou was busying himself with candles. Normally the three demons didn't need the light to see, even on the darkest night. But Miroku, or in this case Sango, need the light for their weaker human eyes, even with the coming light of morning. As the howls finally stopped they all took a seat and looked at the wolf demon.

"I would seem that Miroku is alive, and at this point is relatively unharmed."

"What do you mean relatively?" Sango snapped.

"He is still suffering from the blow to the head that brought him down but nothing further." Kouga said in the most reassuring voice he could. The tone didn't really have much affect on the woman, for she continued to glare at him. "He is in the dungeon though. The most immediate problem is that he is to be hung for treason this afternoon. The gallows is being raised in the main square."

"That means there will be a lot of people." Shippou commented. "Good crowd cover, but it will make moving about harder." He looked to the hanyou leader expectantly. Inuyasha looked at the table and began to wrack his brain; the others were silent. After several he looked up, his golden eyes gleaming and a smile on his lips.

**************************************************

"All right." Naraku ground out as he walked in front of his guards. The men stood at rapt attention as their leader paced. "In one hour we will be hanging the monk Miroku for treason. He has been helping Inuyasha for a long time now. How long, however, is hard to tell. The point is that Inuyasha never leaves a man behind. He will come for the monk, and we must be ready for him. I want everyone on high alert. There will be sentries on every wall and in every tower. People will only be allowed in through the main entrance, all other ways will be blocked. No weapons will be allowed in, anyone found with a weapon will be locked away immediately. Everyone must show their face by lowering their hoods. Be on the look out for anything that looks out of the ordinary, and I mean anything. I'll bet my sword that that Kitsune will have put some sort of disguise spell on all of them. Look for things that looked staged, walks, strange breathing, anything that looks exaggerated. It all this understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The men said as one.

"Good, get to you're posts." The men hurried to do as they were told, lest Naraku unleash his fury on them. The high walls of the castle were soon swarming with armed guards. Several others positioned themselves near doors in the castle walls. Finally the rest of guards took up places at the large main entrance.

As the time drew near people began to gather. At first it was little more then a trickle, but quickly worked itself into a heavy flow. Winter was on the wind so the patrons were all wrapped tightly in cloaks. Everyone had been ordered to lower their hood as they passed so that faces and hair could be seen. Naraku's eyes darted about searching for anything that might give away the foe he knew was right under his nose.

A flash of white made his head snap to the right. An elderly couple trudged sluggishly through the crowd. The man was putting all his weight on a very long walking stick, while the woman clutched to him as if the feeble excuse for a man could protect her. He turned again when he saw a something red. His eyes focused on a young lord he couldn't remember the name of. Naraku dipped his head in the noble's direction and received the like. The noble gave his red cloak and quick tug of adjustment before heading on with the rest of the crowd. The Sheriff looked around again and his eyes fell on a young woman walking right in front of him. Short cropped blond hair and sparkling blue eyes adorned her perfect face. Well, the lady Kagome seemed out of his reach…

His arm snaked out and wrapped firmly about her waist, his hand coming up to rest over one of her breasts. She stiffened at the contact, though whether it was surprise or something else Naraku neither knew nor cared. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck from collarbone to ear. He nipped the lobe and blew into the canal.

"Meet me here after the show and I show you the time of your life." He ran his tongue across her jaw line before turning her loose. The woman hurried away, her cheeks a deep shade of red. Naraku turned back to the matter at hand feeling much better. 

"I can't believe I have to be the old woman!" The elderly female whispered furiously to her escort.

"Well look at my precious boomerang!" The old man snapped back, "It looks like a stick!" 

"Just deal with it!" another voice cut in with a harsh whisper. The couple looked up to see a noble man dressed in a red cloak. They glared at each other for a moment before a furious looking blond.

"Yasha, why do I have to be an old lady while that dumbass gets to be a noble?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a woman too, fox!" The blond snapped her cheeks a nice color of crimson, "And I was just violated and propositioned by Naraku!"

"Ewwww…" The other three said together.

"Now get to your posts before we look suspicious!" The others quickly dispersed, fearing the wrath of their leader. Shippou and Sango turned and disappeared into the crowd, Each finding a place near the gallows. Kouga turned and strode off to a section where the more well to do patrons sat. It was high up near the top wall. From his position he could not only see the gallows but over the wall to the forest as well. Inuyasha hurried over to a set of stands set up for those who did not wish to stand. Refusing the offered help of several kind young men he got himself situated at a high perch where he had a clear view of the gallows. As the flow of people stemmed Naraku left his post in favor of his spot next to Kikyo.

The drums began to roll and a hush fell over the square. Two large wooden doors on the far side of the square were pushed open, two guards straining as they forced the doors open. Standing in the doorway was Miroku. His robes were wrinkled and torn and his hand tied painfully high behind his back. The monk held his high and without shame. Everyone watched as a guard prodded him in the back with a spear. Miroku started walking with only a snort of protest. The crowd parted to let him pass. Often in the person who was to be hung was pelted with old fruit or vegetables, but the crowd only looked on in silence. Miroku gave nods to several people who whispered things to him, from his place in the high balconies, Naraku growled. Miroku ascended the stairs to the gallows and stopped next to the executioner, his serene expression firmly in place.

"Miroku Houshi, Monk of the Nottingham church, you are charged with treason against the crown. For your aid to Inuyasha and his men, you will be hanged until you are dead. Do you have any final words?" The executioner read from a scroll.

"I do not answer to the laws of men." Miroku said simply. Naraku rose to his feet and looked down with a sneer.

"Perhaps not, monk. But you are still human yourself, and all that lives fears death." Miroku lifted his eyes to the sheriff, a cool smile crossing his face.

"We are not all like you. Personally I have lived my life helping those in need, and doing what is right despite popular opinion. I do not fear what lies in the beyond for me. You, however, have plenty to fear." Naraku narrowed his eyes darkly.

"Tell me where to find Inuyasha and I will spare your life." The sheriff growled.

"I have no knowledge of what you speak." Miroku replied with out even bating an eye. Naraku pursed his lips in frustration.

"Hang him." His voice was flat and emotionless. Miroku didn't flinch as a hangman's noose was pulled over his head and tightened. The executioner walked over to a lever and looked back at the sheriff. Naraku nodded.

"May God have mercy on your soul." With those words he pulled the lever. The floor fell away from under Miroku's feet and the ground rushed up. The rope snapped taunt and bounced back slightly from the force of Miroku's stop before snapping back down. Miroku gasped for air as he began to swing slightly. With a sudden swish and thump, the monk feel to the ground, coughing and gasping. Behind him an arrow stood quivering in the ground. All heads snapped around to focus on a young woman with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a bow.

"Seize them both!" Naraku ordered. Guards swarmed out of the castle, some heading towards the girl the others towards the fallen monk. The girl's eye darted from one side to the other calculating the number of guards. Her hand dipped into the folds of her cloak and withdrew with a sword in her grasp. There was pulse of energy and she changed. Short blond hair grew long and turned silver white, human ears moved up and became canine, eyes turned from blue to gold, cloak changing from soiled brown to classic red, and the rusty katana became the great fang Tetsusaiga. "It's Inuyasha! Kill him!" Naraku roared.

Inuyasha smirked and leapt into the air, from here he could see his men throwing off their disguises and drawing their weapons. As his feet touched down again he heard Kouga call for those waiting in the forest. By now people were running and trying to get out of the way of the pending fight. Inuyasha brandished his sword as a large guard with an ax attacked him. With a simple swing he fell the man and turned to look up at the sheriff.

"Get down here and fight me you bastard!" Inuyasha roared. Naraku glared before turning and storming down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku stay down!" someone yelled. Not that the monk had a choice, with his hands tied behind his back as they were he could barely manage to sit up. Just as one of the guards was reaching out to retrieve him from the ground and huge boomerang came sailing over head. There was sickening crack of bone as it made contact, sending the guard flying back. Miroku looked up to see Sango leap agilely onto the gallows, springing off her hand and turning in mid air before landing next to him. With a flash of metal she had cut him free. Miroku sprang to his feet and looked at the Lady in waiting in surprise. What was she doing here?

"Miroku! Look out!" Shippou shouted. He looked up to see a guard baring down on him. There was a jingle of metal against metal as his staff came flying towards him. Miroku caught it and, with an expert like twist, he blocked the sword strike. The guard reared back and came down on the monk again, with the same results. Miroku swung the staff, catching the man in the stomach and sending him to the ground.

"Not bad monk." Sango said as she placed her back against his. They had guards on all sides and fighting space was limited on the raised platform. 

"I'm honored you think so Lady Sango." He replied as he knocked out another guard. He could hear guards falling before Sango as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango caught her boomerang as it returned to her. Miroku quickly got to his feet and gave her a quizzical look. She heard someone yell a warning and saw Miroku's staff come flying out of the crowd, but was too occupied with the horde of guards coming their way to pay more attention. She drew her sword and planted it in the stomach of the neared attacker. Swinging her boomerang up she blocked a strike from one guard and knocked another off the platform entirely. She saw Miroku take out the guard attacking him with ease. A small smile crossed her lips. She had feared she would have to protect him as well as herself, but it appeared she was wrong.

"Not bad monk." She commented blocking again with her boomerang before plunging her sword into the offender's chest. She cursed the lack of space, she had to get more open if she was going to draw out the oversized weapons true potential.

"I'm honored you think so Lady Sango." Miroku replied and she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the arrow cut through the rope Shippou had begun lifting the concealing spells. It was easier to recognize friend from foe when one didn't have to remember what everyone had been disguised as. He was about to draw out his daggers when one of Kouga's wolves came up to him with a Miroku's staff in its mouth. He grabbed the staff and took off in the opposite direct from it barer. As the platform came into sight over the sea of fleeing people, he saw a guard baring down on the unarmed monk.

"Miroku! Look out!" Shippou shouted and he threw the staff like a javelin, knowing the monk could easily catch it, by instinct if nothing else. Without missing a bet the young fox pulled out his daggers. He held one flat across the inside of his wrist, using it to block a sword strike, before slashing with the other. The man fell with a thud, blood running from his throat. 

The young fox ignored the wine colored liquid that was quickly covering the cobblestones. It was already forming small streams between the stones, covering the bottoms of shoes and feet alike. Another guard fell before him, stabbed in the back after killing a comrade. The young demon kept going, fighting his way to the monk and Lady.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The once peaceful square had turned into a bloodstorm. Wine colored liquid ran over the streets like water, making the ground slippery under the pounding of feet. Crimson splashed high into the air only to rain down unnoticed. Gore found purchase on stone, glass, and wood alike. The bodies of the fallen lay underfoot, broken and unmoved by the world around them.

The two sides clashed endlessly. One writhing against the other, each desperate for dominance, but without success. For a moment one would push the other to the brink only to have the brief victory smothered as they were forced to relent. The two seemed to form a writhing beast. It's voice that of clashing metal, murdered screams, and bloodied cries. Teeth of steel bit relentlessly past armor and cloth, into soft flesh. It loved the blood, wanted it, needed it. For if the blood seceded its flow, the monster would die.

And in the middle of this tempest, was the eye. But there was no calm in its depts. Here the rage was at its worst. Silver, black, red, and white. Metal biting metal. An intimate dance of sword and flesh. Raging molten gold against icy cold blue. Here, Naraku and Inuyasha battled. Around them enemies formed fleeting alliances to keep out of the way of the blitzkrieging pair. None sot to help or hinder this battle, for it could only lead to certain death. They turned, clashed, retreated before attacking again, neither seeming to take a hold over the other. Long hair, painted in crimson, reached out around them, stretching to capture the locks of the other, as if such a simple caress could win the battle.

A sword clattered noisily across bloodied stone, rebounding when it met a foot. The barrier moved on a quickly as it had appeared, leaving the blade were it lay, but the owner still without arms. Gold stared into blue for a second, then they moved. Naraku made a desperate dive for the lost weapon, but a clawed hand grabbed him away. His back was forced painfully against a wall. Claw like nails digging into his throat. The sheriff swallowed hard.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, studying the one held in his grasp. The normally cool blue eyes, were slightly wide, and his mouth drawn into a strained line. He was afraid. With an almost sadistic smile Inuyasha slammed his fist into the other's stomach, enjoying the hard rush of out going breath on his face. He held his fist in place and squeezed his throat, making it hard to regain the lost breath. 

"How does it feel?" Inuyasha asked in a voice that contrasted dangerously with his flashing eyes. "To suffocate, to have the life forced from your body." He pressed harder with his fist, "No matter how hard you try to breathe, it just won't come. You've spent years doing it to others, to the one you were supposed to protect from people like you. You and that bitch took everything we had, you let children starve, murdered those who choose to feed themselves." Slowly he released his fist slightly only to shove it back into place with conviction, delighting in the now ragged inhale and exhale he was doing. "You may not have cut off our air, but you suffocated us none the less. You make me sick." Inuyasha pulled his fist away completely his time only to raise his sword to Naraku's throat.

"STOP." The single word rung clear over the beast's roar, and everything did. The beast died. All heads turned towards the sky to light upon a man astride a two-headed dragon. His calf length hair blowing gently in the wind and golden eyes taking in the carnage without falter. He stepped from his mount and drifted gracefully to the ground. A murmur rushed through crowd as they all dropped to one knee. The king had returned.

The only ones still upright as Sesshoumaru's foot touched the bloodied streets were Inuyasha and Naraku, simply because the former refused to release the latter. The King moved towards them, all moving from his path as he strode forward. He came to a stop before the still locked pair, Naraku making a pleading choke, silenced by a squeeze of Inuyasha's hand, Inuyasha simply inclining his head.

"Release him." The command was simple, but sent a wave through the half demon.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru…" His voice was rough, desperate for understanding.

"Release him." The King repeated. Exhaling slowly, Inuyasha complied. Naraku crumpled to the ground coughing. Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at the sheriff as if he were no more important then a leaf in his path.

"Thank you my Lord. If not for you I would surely have lost my life to this infidel. He has caused nothing but trouble-"

"Silence." Sesshoumaru commanded, "Keep your forked tongue in your mouth." He turned his eyes on a rather surprised Inuyasha. 

"Then why…?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing towards the sheriff, who was stock still at their feet.

"As my brother in war, you know there are things far worse then death. Do you really want to throw away such a chance for a moment of passion?"

"But Lord Sesshoumaru…"Naraku pleaded. The Kings eyes snapped to him sharply.

"Why is this thing still in my sight." Several guards hurried forward and took hold of Naraku, lifting him to his feet and taking him away. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to another pair of guards. "Find the traitor Kikyo as well. I will deal with her personally." The guards nodded, rose, and hurried to do as they were bid. The king looked back to Inuyasha. "Kneel." Inuyasha complied. He closed his eyes as the sound of sword against sheath reached his ears. The blade touched his shoulder lightly and Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I've heard a great many things about you Inuyasha. You have deafened my people when they had no other, fed all those who came to you, you gave hope where there was none. Through this you have shown true loyalty to the crown, and to me. I, Sesshoumaru, here by restore to you your lands, property, and rights. Hence forth, Sherwood shall be known as Inuyasha's forest, and of it you shall be Lord." He moved the blade over Inuyasha's head and tapped his other shoulder, "Now rise Sir Inuyasha, Lord of Inuyasha's forest." The half demon rose to his feet to the sound of cheering. All around his men roared with joy. 

******************************************************

The trees whispered excitedly among themselves and the birds sang for joy on the pleasant afternoon. Deep in Inuyasha's forest a small group was gathered. They stood in two rows, with an aisle between, all facing the six people before them. Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a gentle squeeze as they stood before the monk. Sango stood near Kagome, and Shippou and Kouga near Inuyasha. All heads were bowed in prayer. Miroku finished and they all muttered a collective 'Amen' before raising their heads.

"Lord Inuyasha, do you take this woman, the Lady Kagome, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And you, Lady Kagome, do you take this man, Lord Inuyasha, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If any among you do not see fit that this man and this woman should be joined, then speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence only followed the statement.

"Then by the power vested in me, before all those in witness, I am proud to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Inuyasha turned to his wife and claimed her mouth with all the passion and fire he had. Around them people cheered and began to throw rice, not that either noticed. 

The party that followed lasted in the night and on well into the next day. Though Inuyasha and Kagome were conspicuously missing after only an hour. In the years to come Nottingham returned to its former glory. Homes were rebuilt and families reunited. Kikyo and Naraku were never heard from again, nor were bodies ever seen. They, like the sadness and destruction they created, soon faded to memories. Finally, dear friends, it ended as all good stories should end.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
